24 Hours
by Lollie782
Summary: Based on UK Episodes Zeke, Ringo and Declan get caught up in a pickle. Oliver is visited by some men who have an offer for him. But Oliver's not the one to suffer when he turns them down. One by one the teens have to pay for it and it starts with Zeke..
1. The Start of it All

Zeke sat in his class, bored as hell! Taylah wasn't in school and Zeke was stuck with Geography. He just sat there, not listening to a word the teacher was saying and daydreamed. Not about anything in particular. Things just entered in and out of his mind. Next thing he was aware of was the school bell ringing. It was time to go home. He was emptying out his locker and when he closed the door shut he saw Rachel. He jumped when he saw her and she smiled.

"Could you do me a favour?" she asked.

Zeke knew what was coming. Well, he didn't know what exactly but he knew he'd have to lie to someone.

"Yes?" he said with a droning in his voice.

"Could you tell Karl and Susan I'm doing extra studying?" she asked.

"Extra studying being "Sucking The Face Off Boyfriend." Zeke added. "I'm always having to lie for you" he started to turn away.

"Oh please, Zeke. I hardly ever get any time out, now" Rachel said catching up to him and standing in his way.

"That's because you're grounded" Zeke said.

"And besides, I'm not seeing any boy" she added, unconvincingly looking down as said it.

"Right. And how long will you" Zeke lifted his hands, lifted two fingers and brought them down twice as he said "be studying?"

"I don't know" Rachel said. "I'm going to Didge's house"

"Rach, what happens if Karl or Susan go over there to see you? Bridget will be there but you won't be" Zeke said.

"They won't" Rachel said. "And I'm seriously going to Bridget's house."

"Well, you're supposed to be grounded so they might and Rachel, I may be called a freak but I'm not dumb. I know you've got a boyfriend." Zeke said. He tried to walk past her but she stepped back in his way.

"Zeke, please"

"No. I'm always having to lie for you. I'm getting tired of it"

"I've lied for you in the past you know" Rachel retorted.

"Yeh, only because you'd had gotten in trouble as well if you didn't. It's always for your own sake. Never for someone else." Zeke said.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just I've had enough of having to lie all the time for you. Karl and Susan are getting suspicious. Do your own dirty work" Zeke said.

"You know you can be a right jerk."

"And you're a two-faced bimbo"

Rachel stood there and looked down. She looked back up, glaring at Zeke.

"Fine" she said and she walked past Zeke, not forgetting to thump him in the shoulder with hers as she walked by.

"Look, Rachel,"

"Just go away." she said, continuing to walk with her back turned away from him.

"Hey" Zeke turned around and saw Declan behind him. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing" Zeke said.

"You're in a bad mood today. Is it coz Taylah's not here?" Declan teased.

"No" Zeke smiled. "I've been fine all day till Rachel asked me to lie for her. Again"

"Well, I was thinking, how about a lad's night out?" Declan said. "You, me and Ringo just hanging out. Its Friday so no school tomorrow. What do you say?"

"Why not? But, what are we gunna be doing?"

"Haven't got a clue" Declan said and started to laugh. They walked out of school just before Ringo had caught up with them.

"Hey guys." he said.

"Hey" Declan said. "How do you fancy hanging out tonight?"

"Sure. Who's coming?" Ringo asked.

"Just us guys" Zeke said. "No girls."

"Why?" Ringo asked.

"Cause, girls haven't been doing us much good recently" Declan replied. "What with you and Rachel and me and Bridget and-" Declan looked at Zeke thinking of what his girl troubles recently.

"Hey, I'm fine. I've got Taylah" Zeke said.

"Well, you're still coming." Declan said. "Rachel's been annoying you today. That can be your excuse for girl trouble"

"Alright" Zeke said.

"Shall I stop round yours later then?" Ringo said to Declan.

"Alright. Seeing as I came up with it. My parents are out. Well, Oliver's in but he's alright. Declan said. Why don't you come over at about 7?"

"Sure" Ringo said and as they came round to Number 30 he said goodbye and walked inside. Living next door it wasn't long before Zeke was saying goodbye to Declan himself and walked inside.

"Hey, Zeke." Susan said happily.

"Hey" Zeke replied. He looked around. "Rachel not back yet?"

"Not yet, no. Where is she?" Susan said.

Zeke sighed. "She asked me to tell you she's studying at Bridget's"

"Again?" Susan said. "She's always studying but never gets any smarter."

"Tell me about it" Zeke said putting down his bag and joining Susan on the sofa. "By the way, is it alright if I go to Declan's later? He's invited me and Ringo. It's gunna be a late night"

"Well, I can't see why not." Susan said. "What time?"

"Seven" Zeke replied.

"Its alright by me." Susan said. "You know I'm just going to pop next door. See what Rachel's actually doing"

"Alright" Zeke said. He didn't try to stop her. Zeke had warned Rachel and she knew she had it coming. He thought it was about time too.

A short while later and Susan came in alone. "She's not at Bridget's. She knows nothing about studying."

"Well, that's what Rachel told me" Zeke said as Susan punched in Rachel's number in her phone and waited. "Rachel, it's Susan. I want you back home now. I know you're not at Bridget's. Call me when you get this message"

Rachel walked in the door and saw Zeke and Susan sitting on the sofa. It was almost seven and Zeke was on the play station and Susan was reading a magazine.

"Where have you been?" Susan said.

"Nowhere" Rachel said.

"What made you think I wouldn't find out you were at Bridget's?"

"I didn't think you'd bother to check" Rachel replied.

"Well I did" Susan said.

"Told you so" Zeke said.

"Zeke, I need to talk to you" Rachel said. Zeke ignored her. "Zeke" she said again. Zeke sighed and walked past Rachel into his bedroom.

"What?" he said.

"Why did you tell Susan I wasn't at Bridget's?" Rachel said.

"First of all, you weren't and secondly I didn't tell Susan. She went to see you and found you really weren't at Bridget's."

"Well, why didn't you stop her?"

"It's not my job to make sure you stay out of trouble" Zeke said.

"I know but I would appreciate you showing some consideration for me" Rachel said. "Now I'm even more grounded!"

"Well, you got what you deserve." Zeke said. "I'm not covering for you any more." Zeke turned around to walk out.

"You know, you're such a-"

"A what?" Zeke said.

"A freak!"

Zeke glared at Rachel. It was bad enough everybody called him a freak in school and now Rachel. Zeke turned around and walked away letting Rachel know that she went too far. He opened the front door and stormed out. Susan watched Rachel as she slowly walked forwards into the living room.

"Well done Rachel" Susan said.

"She's just getting on my nerves today. She just expects me to lie for her." Zeke said. They were sitting in Declan's lounge with Ringo and Declan was getting them drinks.

"Yep, and we all know how much you can't lie" Declan said.

"Oh, ha ha. It's not that I just hate lying." Zeke said. "There's a difference"

"Well who's lying to who?" Oliver said as he was coming in the living room.

"Rachel's constantly asking Zeke to lie to Karl and Susan" Ringo said.

"Bad idea. Zeke can't lie" Oliver said as he was sitting down.

"Hey leave him alone. He can when he really needs to" Ringo said. Someone knocked on the door. Declan put down his drink, stood up and walked across to answer the door. Several men barged through making themselves at home. One of them leaned on the back of the sofa coming level with Ringo and two others sat either side of Zeke. A man sat in between Oliver and Ringo and another stood by Declan and closed the door. A few other men stood around the living room. All men were very intimidating. They wore black woollen hats and were all quite large.

"Hey, what on earth-" Oliver began.

"Oliver Barnes?" said the one next to Declan.

Oliver hesitated.

"Yes?"

"We want a word with you" said the one behind Ringo. "Alone"

"Why?"

"Just talk with us" said one next to Zeke "and no harm done"

"We'll take care of the kids while you're talking" said the one on the other side of Zeke.

"No" Oliver said. He didn't like leaving Declan, Ringo and Zeke alone with them. He didnt have a clue who these men were but he knew they weren't friendly.

"Now!" said the one next to Declan. The men behind and next to Ringo grabbed Oliver by his shirt and forced him to go into another room with them. The man standing next to Declan stared at him until Declan noticed at was looking back. He pointed to the sofa which instantly told Declan to sit there. He sat down next to Ringo.

"So, this is cosy" said the man next to Zeke. Zeke refused to look at the men. He was terrified and from the look on Ringo and Declan's faces he could tell they were too.

"What's your name?" one of the men asked Ringo.

"R-Ringo"

"You know, Ringo, he's gunna have to accept our offer. Coz otherwise someone's gunna have to pay. And it won't be him. You know who it's gunna be?"

"It's gunna be you" said the man stood by the doorway. "One at a time, until Oliver there accepts our offer. But we're not gunna tell him that"

"And if you tell anyone" one of the men sitting next to Zeke edged closer threateningly and said "then you'll pay anyway. So we were never here. Got it?"

The door opened from the other room and Oliver was pushed out. One of the two men grabbed him but his collar and said "He's not accepting our offer."

"You what?" said the one by the door.

"He's not agreeing."

"Well, there's always time to think about it isn't there boys?" the one by the door said. "And we can help with that too"

There was an eerie silence. The man by the door walked down to Declan and another from the other side of the room walked sat next to Ringo.

"W-what are you doing?" Oliver said.

The two men next to Zeke grabbed him by the arms and forced him to stand. Ringo and Declan shot up but two men restrained them. The other man who was just standing around ran towards Zeke. Two of the men forced Zeke's arms back whilst the other tied them together and then grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. One of the men holding back Oliver went over to stand in front of Zeke.

"Hey, what is this?!" Ringo shouted.

"Stop it" Declan said.

"This is just a taste of what'll happen if you don't accept our offer" said the man who was standing in front of Zeke. Zeke swallowed. The man faced Zeke and smiled a very intimidating smile. He raised his arm back and swung it forward. All the breath shot out of Zeke as he felt a horrible crash in his stomach. Ringo and Declan was shouting and trying to break away from the men holding them. Zeke crouched down from the pain and the three other men let him go and he collapsed to the floor.

"You think long and hard about this offer we're making." he said. "Or else a lot more than that'll happen."

The men surrounding Zeke slowly walked out of the door not forgetting to give evil looks at Declan, Ringo and Oliver. The man holding Ringo slowly let Ringo go and walked to the door. Ringo ran over to Zeke and untied him. Zeke starting to massage hid stomach. The man holding Declan let him go and Declan joined Ringo to help Zeke. Oliver was still being held back and one of the men walked up to him. "You better think it through"

Oliver was let go but he stood there watching them leave. They left the door open. Once they'd left Oliver speedily shut the door and locked it. He breathed in heavily and leaned his head on the door. He looked round at the boys. Zeke was now sitting the sofa taking deep breaths.

"What the hell was that?" Declan shouted walking over to Oliver. " What do they want?" Oliver hesitated.

"Nothing" he said.

"If that was nothing then why would they just do that?" Ringo said standing up but staying with Zeke.

"I-I don't know"

"What are you hiding from us?" Declan said. "We deserve a right to know. Especially Zeke"

"I can't tell you" Oliver said. "You can't tell anyone about this"

"We know. They threatened us while they were talking to you." Declan said.

"They said if we tell anyone about this then they'll pick us off, one by one" Ringo said.

"Look, I know. I am so sorry about this Zeke. I don't have a clue who those guys are" Oliver said. "I just need to get out of here"

"With those guys out there?" Zeke said for the first time in a while.

"I just…need to think" Oliver unlocked and opened the door. "Lock the door" and he left.

Declan turned around. "Are you ok, Zeke?"

Zeke nodded. "I'll be alright"

"We can't let this happen again" Ringo said.

"That means we can't tell anyone" Zeke said.

"Do you think we can crash here tonight, Declan? Ringo said.

"Yeh I think that'd be a good idea yeh." Declan said.

Zeke was still breathing deeply. Ringo noticed this. "Does it still hurt?"

Zeke nodded.

"I'll get a couple of painkillers. Are you all right with them?"

"Yeh, thanks" Zeke said. Zeke sat up, paused before standing up and walking to the bathroom.

"Where are you going" Ringo asked.

"To throw up" Zeke said.


	2. Taken Away

Zeke woke up lying on a sofa

Zeke woke up lying on a sofa. For a second, he totally forgot what had happened that previous night. But then he remembered. It was a huge scare for him. Especially that threat after. If Oliver didn't respond then something would happen to them. But that wasn't all that Zeke thought about. What was it they wanted? What was this offer they made? It was probably money. But Oliver had money and after that he would have paid them. He did when Declan was kidnapped. Then what was it?

He looked around the room. Ringo was fast asleep. He checked the time and saw it was one in the afternoon. He thought he should go home. Declan was likely to still be in bed. They had had a late night last night; it's not like they could go to sleep straight away. Zeke got up and winced from the pain on his stomach. He suddenly remembered about it and lifted his shirt to check. There was a giant bruise across his belly. Zeke sighed, pulled down his shirt, packed everything up and left, making sure not to wake Ringo.

But Ringo was awake the whole time. He hadn't been able to sleep all night. He was worried about Zeke. He knew how Zeke could get sometimes. He wanted to make sure he was going to be ok. He'd go round and see how he is. But not yet…

Zeke opened the front door to find Karl in the kitchen baking a cake, Susan and Libby sitting at the table and Rachel sitting on the sofa, engrossed in a book. Zeke shut the door slowly and stood there.

"Hey, Zeke. Have a good time at Declan's?" Susan greeted him. Zeke stayed silent, staring at Susan.

"What did you boys get up to?" Libby asked. Zeke still said nothing.

"Zeke?" Susan said. "Are you alright?"

Zeke looked at Susan and paused. "Yeh…yeh I'm fine" Zeke replied.

"Are you sure?" Karl said. "You don't look fine"

"Zeke, what's wrong?" Rachel asked. She saw when he was unhappy or when something was troubling him an awful lot. She understood her brother.

"Nothing…nothing." Zeke said. "I-I'm going to my room"

"Zeke?" Susan said, as he walked in but he continued to walk away. Once he'd left everybody looked at each other giving confused looks.

"What was all that about?" Libby asked.

"I don't know" Karl said. "What could have happened at Declan's?"

"No idea" Susan replied. "Rachel, do you want to see what's up?"

"Yeh, I was going to but I'll give him a bit of space first." Rachel replied. "Whatever's up, I'll wait a while before bugging him already"

"I know you two have had a huge argument, but why don't you go make amends, and ask what's up. Show him you care." Libby said.

"That isn't why I'm not going straight away." Rachel said. "I'll let him on his own for a while."

"Alright, well, whatever it is, he'll be alright. He always is" Karl said. "Now, how about this party? It's for Frazer's birthday of course. It's at the café." Karl turned to Rachel. "Is Zeke coming?"

"I'll ask him when I talk to him." Rachel said.

"Alright." Karl said.

Ben came running in the room, happy as ever. "Mum" he said. "Can I go over to Mickey's?"

"What's the magic word?" Libby said.

"Please"

"Alright, then, I'll take you." Libby stood up and offered Ben her hand. "Come on." Ben took her hand and walked him next door. She was planning on seeing Miranda anyway. She bumped into Rebecca and Oliver on her way.

"Oh, hey Libby. Are you alright?" Rebecca asked her.

"Oh, sure. Just had some trouble at home. First the party and now Zeke" Libby said. Oliver shot his head up.

"Oh what's up?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know. He just came in and he wasn't himself. He wasn't talking much and just went into him bedroom." Libby said. "Anyway, Rachel's going to ask him what's up later."

"Oh well, I'm sure he'll be alright" Oliver said. "It's probably nothing. Tummy ache or something"

"Well, maybe." Libby said. "Anyway, everything set for the party?"

"Oh, yes. We've got all the food. Isn't Karl making a cake?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeh. He's making a mess of the kitchen in the process." Libby said.

"Mum, can I go?" Ben said, who was heaving on his mothers hand so they could go to see Mickey.

"Go, on then" Libby said. She let Bens hand go and he ran into next door.

Oliver's phone bleeped with a text message. He expected it to be Declan or one of his friends. But it said the messenger was unknown. He opened the message.

_You have 24 hours…_

Oliver figured out who it was immediately. His heart skipped a beat. He was warned not to tell the police. He was sure they would carry out their warning if he did. He looked at when the message was sent. It was sent last night. It just took forever to get to his phone. Possibly because it was switched off. But he had the rest of the day to figure something out or somebody would get hurt and he couldn't afford that. Especially, Declan. He'd already been kidnapped and Oliver couldn't let him go through that again.

"Are you alright?" Rebecca asked. Oliver turned around.

"Uhh, yeh. Yeh I'm fine." Oliver replied with a fake smile.

"Good. Right, we better get back home. See you Libby" Rebecca waved. Libby said goodbye with a wave back and continued on to next door.

Rachel knocked on the door. "Zeke? Can I come in?" Rachel heard no answer. She slowly opened the door to find Zeke sitting at the head of his bed facing the door staring forwards. Rachel closed the door and sat down in front of him. "What's up?"

"Nothing" Zeke said, looking at her.

"It doesn't look like it. What's happened?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing important" Zeke replied as he swung his legs down the side of the bed. "It's fine. Really. I'm fine"

"You don't seem fine" Rachel said. Zeke said nothing. "I'm really sorry for having a go at you. You're right. It's not your responsibility to keep me out of trouble"

"Rachel, it's nothing to do with fight we had" Zeke reassured her, standing up.

"Then what is it?" Rachel asked him. "You're not acting like yourself. I'm worried about you"

"There's nothing to worry about" Zeke said, on the verge of tears. But he held them in. They stared at each other. Rachel was trying to figure something out from the look in his eyes and Zeke was trying to hide it away.

"Well, anyway" Rachel said, quickly changing the subject, "there's a party going for Frazer later. It's a surprise party. There's food and dancing and everything. Almost everybody's going. So whatever it is, I'm sure that'll be able to take your mind off of it."

Zeke smiled. "Alright. I'll go. Sounds like fun"

"Great." Rachel said. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"I'm sure" Zeke lied.

"Ok" Rachel said. She got up and left. Zeke let out the tears that were threatening to fall. He took in deep breaths to calm himself down.

Ringo rang the doorbell later that day. Rachel answered it and smiled. "Hey" she said.

"Hey. Umm, where's Zeke? Is he alright?" Ringo asked.

"He's in his room. Has been since he got home today. What's going on? He's been acting weird all day"

"Oh, umm" Ringo thought. "Could be that movie we watched last night. Freakiest movie I ever saw. Declan was sick over it, it was so scary" Ringo chuckled.

"Oh, right" Rachel said. She didn't buy that story and Ringo could see she didn't but they both went along with it. They both nodded and there was an awkward silence.

"So, umm" Ringo started changing the subject, "Are you all coming to the party later?"

"Yeh, we're all going. It should be fun" Rachel smiled.

"Yeh, well…I'll see you there" Ringo said and left. Rachel watched him go and closed the door.

"He's coming!" Paul shouted. It was night and everybody was waiting for Frazer. The music was shut off. Harold and Lou were the only two who didn't hide, to make it less predictable. The lights were left on but everybody was well hidden. Frazer walked in with Ringo and Rosie, expecting a normal evening birthday meal. A few seconds after he walked in everybody jumped out and shouted "Surprise!"

"Whoa!" Frazer grinned. "Oh wow, guys thanks! Gee, you guys actually scared me there" he chuckled. Everybody laughed with him.

Everybody was settled and chatting. The teenagers all gathered into a group around a table.

"Haven't had a good party in ages, now you think about it" Bridget said later on into the party.

"Yeh, I know." Taylah replied. "This one's great"

"You alright Zeke?" Bridget asked. "You don't look so happy"

"Actually, I'm going to get back for a bit. I've got a headache, I'll go take a tablet" Zeke said.

"Are you coming back?" Rachel said.

"Yeh. You're coming to pick up the cake anyway so if I don't straight away I'll go back with you guys" Zeke said.

"Yeh, I've got to go back anyway. I forgot Frazer's present." Ringo said. "I'll go with you"

Zeke made his way through the crowd; told Karl and Susan he was going back home for a while and made his way back with Ringo.

"Are you alright?" Ringo asked.

"Yeh. I'm fine"

"People are getting kind of worried. Especially Rachel."

"Well, they'll soon forget about it" Zeke smiled. They were back in Ramsay St and Zeke and Ringo split into their own homes. Zeke opened the door and went straight into the kitchen. He took a couple of tablets and leaned on the side. He walked back across the room, placed his glass down on the table and went into him bedroom. He didn't have to open his bedroom door as it was already open. But he always closes his door. He was confused and thought he may have just forgotten this time and walked in.

Without warning, Zeke felt a hand firmly across his mouth. He muffled a scream from the shock and felt a gloved hand shove a rag into his mouth. A few other men grabbed him and wrestled him onto his bed, on his stomach still keeping his hand over Zeke's mouth. A man wrapped strong duct tape, stronger than ordinary duct tape, around his mouth many times. He writhed around but they were all too fast. Then they forced his wrists behind his back and wrapped the tape around them. When they finished with his hands, they picked up his feet and started to bind them together. Zeke thrashed his legs, trying to kick whoever he could but soon they all pinned his legs together so he couldn't move them, giving them the opportunity to tape them together.

When they'd finished, one man picked him up from his body and another lifted his feet. Zeke knew from the beginning it was them. Oliver hadn't given them what they wanted. Zeke saw them pin a note on the outside of his door with a knife and they carried him through. Zeke was thrashing about, trying to stop them, but he couldn't do anything. He knocked against the table and saw his water knocked to the floor but didn't smash. He saw many other men around and they were all masked. One of them opened the door to check if it was clear outside while another turned off the lights. They got the all clear saying it was safe to go.

Ringo was standing in his bedroom, a glass of water in his hand and Frazer's present in the other. He was looking for Frazer's card. He found it under his bed. Ringo stood up and looked out of the window. Something had caught his eye next door. He saw men coming out of Zeke's house carrying something across and into a van. It looked like…

"Zeke!" Ringo screamed. He dropped his glass but didn't stop when he heard it smash. He ran faster than he had ever before. He powerfully opened the door and raced out. "Zeke!" The last man closed the door and the van started to go. "No! Stop! Zeke!" Ringo screamed. He sprinted after the van which was taking a while to accelerate. He banged against it for their attention, trying to do anything for them to stop.

But something made him trip and fall. He flew across and landed on the pavement with a crash. Ringo groaned and looked up. He just saw the van speedily turning the corner, before disappearing. Ringo stared at the place he last saw the van. He knew it was those men. Ringo let his head drop and cried. He didn't care about the stings he got from falling over. After laying there for many minutes Ringo gathered up his strength and walked back home. He collapsed on his bed. He felt sick and he couldn't bear to tell everyone what had just happened yet. He knew he couldn't leave for a long time but he'd wait a while, to get his head around what had just happened. He couldn't stop crying. His best friend has just been kidnapped.

Karl and Susan both brought Rachel away to go back home to pick up the cake. Rachel had said she wanted to go with them so she could bring Zeke back with them and Karl and Susan could concentrate on getting the cake back. They walked up to find the door wide open. That was odd of Zeke. Although he did say he wasn't feeling well, it was still unusual.

"Right," Karl began, "We'll get the cake and you go and get Zeke."

"Alright" Rachel replied, turned around and walked into the hallway. "Zeke"

"I hope he's alright. He's not himself." Susan said. She looked down and saw spilled water on the floor. "The door left wide open, and now spilled water. And he didn't bother to pick up the glass"

"I'm sure he'll be alright after a while." Karl said. He saw Rachel walk back in slowly, reading a piece of paper with a big rip in it.

"Karl, Susan" Rachel whimpered. "There's a note. It was on Zeke's door"

"Rachel, what is it?" Susan said.

"It says: 'If you are wondering where your son or brother is then don't even bother looking for him. We've taken him. We warned him and his friends and we carry out our promises. He has done nothing wrong which makes him the perfect hostage. Don't call the police. If you involve them then you better hope he's an extraordinary swimmer, but I doubt it. Speak to Oliver if you ever want to see him again'" Rachel read aloud, tears coming down her cheeks.

Ringo got up from his bed. It was about ten minutes since Zeke was taken. He walked downstairs and slowly opened his door. He was on his way to tell everyone what ensued. He looked outside and saw Rachel storming out of the house, crying loudly, Karl and Susan following her. They too were crying.

"Rachel!" Ringo shouted. He also began to cry again. She stopped outside his house when he called her name.

"Ringo" Susan sobbed. "What's going on?"

"I saw them" Ringo said. "I saw them take him"

"Why didn't you stop them?" Rachel screamed.

"I tried" Ringo shouted. "I was too late. I ran after them but I fell and I was too late"

Susan walked up to Ringo and hugged him. He cried violently into her shoulder. Rachel ran away and back to the party as fast as she could, the note in her hand. When she reached the party she shoved her way through the crowd, not caring who she pushed past to the CD player. She pressed stop and people looked over to see what was going on and some started to protest until they saw she was crying.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Bridget asked. Susan, Karl and Ringo and made their way to the party by now and Ringo went up to join Rachel.

"Oliver!" Rachel screamed.

Oliver moved toward Rachel. "What is it?"

"What have you done?" She said. Oliver had reached them by now. Rachel handed Oliver the note. Oliver read it thoroughly and tears began to form in his eyes.

"Guys, what's going on?" Miranda said.

"It's Zeke" Rachel said. She found that she couldn't continue so Ringo finished for her.

"He's just been kidnapped"


	3. Phone Calls and Searches

Zeke woke up lying on a sofa

The van stopped. A man lifted Zeke up and carried him in an awkward way into a disgusting, small house. When they got in, it had a sofa, a TV, everything. But it looked awful. The men walked further into the small house and lifted up a carpet. Zeke saw a trapdoor and they opened it. It led into some grotty, cold basement made of concrete. It had pillars across it. The man dropped Zeke on the floor by a pillar and another collected some rope. A man forced Zeke to sit up violently and lean against a pillar. They wrapped rope around him, from shoulders to waist tightly. Zeke could hardly move.

"Well, that was an effort." Said one of the men.

"Yeh, but now Oliver will be more likely to accept" said another.

"Hey, guys. We're being rude to our guest." Said yet another.

"Right you are" the second one said. He took away his mask. "I'm John" he said with an evil smile. He had mid length brown hair and needed a shave. The rest of them took off their masks. Zeke didn't recognise one or two of them. There was one who was fat who he didn't know and one who looked similar to the rest.

"I'm Terry" the fat one said.

"Hey. Remember me?" It was the one that had punched Zeke. "Kevin's the name. How's your stomach?" He poked Zeke in the stomach. He knew it would hurt and it made Zeke flinch. Kevin just chuckled and walked off.

One of the men sat down next to Zeke and smiled. He knew it was scaring Zeke. It was the one who stood by the door all the time in Declan's house. He brought out a knife and brought it close to Zeke's neck. "I'm Mike. That's Bill" he pointed to a man, which was one of the men who spoke to Oliver. "That's Dave and Adam" both men were also at Declan's house. "And that's Chris." He pointed to the other man Zeke didn't recognise.

"How do you like it here?" Kevin asked him. He looked as though he was expecting an answer but Zeke was gagged. "I thought so."

"You'll get used to it. What's your name?" Dave asked him. He paused. "I think I've heard that name before."

Zeke's heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to explode. He had never been so scared in his life. He couldn't help crying. Only one thought comforted him. He heard Ringo coming after him when he was being taken. Somebody was trying to help him.

Mike took away the knife from Zeke's neck. "Just letting you know, you may not get out of this unharmed. This knife is bloodthirsty"

"You might not even get out of this at all" Terry said.

"Now don't go scaring the kid to death" Mike said. Adam chuckled.

"Just in case, how would you like us to kill you?" Adam said.

"Now that's mean" Terry said. Fresh tears came from Zeke's eyes in fear. "Now look what you did. You made the baby cry."

"He's hardly worth having" Bill said.

"Yeh well, if people care about him enough then we'll get what we want" Chris said.

"Has he got a phone on him?" Bill said.

Mike checked Zeke's pockets. He brought out Zeke's phone which was in his trouser pocket. "Might as well keep it. Get in contact with family"

"You might as well sleep, little boy" Terry said.

"Maybe this'll help you" Kevin said. Next thing Zeke was aware of was his head rushing to the opposite direction he was facing. He saw stars and then blacked out.

"What do you mean?" Taylah screamed. "He was right here a minute ago!"

"Oliver," Declan shouted, crying. "Why didn't you accept their stupid offer?!"

"I couldn't" Oliver screamed back. "You can't give what you don't have"

"Wait a minute what offer?" Paul said.

"You mean this is to do with you?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes and no." Declan said. "Last night, Ringo and Zeke came round mine for the night and these guys; they barged in and threatened us."

"They took Oliver into another room, and the rest of them stayed with Zeke, Declan and I" Ringo said. "They said if we told someone then we'd pay for it and they looked serious about it."

"A-and then they came out and said Oliver wasn't accepting." Declan continued. "Then they took Zeke, tied his hands together and punched him."

"Zeke fell down and they left." Ringo said. "That was why he was acting differently today."

"Oh my god-" Janae said. Almost everybody was crying. The rest were mainly shocked to hear about what had happened. All of the teenagers were crying and the only woman who wasn't was Carmella. She kept together.

"We need to call the police" she said.

"No!" Rachel blurted out.

"We can't" Karl said.

"They'll kill him if we do" Rachel said.

"There were a lot of them there when we first saw them. There were more when I saw them taking him just now" Ringo said. "Who knows how many others there are. If we get the ones there right now locked up they could get others to finish the job."

"Y-you saw them?" Taylah asked. Ringo nodded.

"Oliver, what did they want?" Carmella asked.

"I can't say"

"Why not?"

"I just…can't. I'm sorry" Oliver said, tears rolled down his cheeks as he ran out. There was a long silence. The only noise was people crying, intensely.

It took a long while for everybody to go home. But they did. Not many people spoke from the tension in the air. Ringo held Rachel in his arms and she cried, Ringo stayed strong for Rachel. Libby, Susan and Karl hugged each other and they all shed tears. The only other people still there were all of the teens, Steve, Rebecca, Frazer, Carmella and Rosie. Lou and Harold had also left everyone else to leave when they wanted to. It would be hard for Rachel and her family to go back home. The fact that Zeke wasn't there made them afraid to. They didn't know where he was.

Ringo couldn't help but think of what kind of danger Zeke was in. He wasn't like Declan, who felt both anger and despair. Declan was angry mainly because Oliver had let this happen; because he didn't agree to their request. But Ringo didn't let the main worry he had show. He didn't want to scare anyone else. Especially Rachel. She had lost her parents and now she could lose Zeke.

Rachel tore away from Ringo and stood up. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to be sick" she replied and she went into the girls toilets. Ringo dropped his and let tears fall.

Frazer noticed this and sat down on the floor by Ringo and hugged him, letting Ringo hide his face in his shoulder. Ringo didn't really respond at first but then he hugged Frazer tightly and bawled.

Bridget stayed with Taylah and held her hand. Bridget had shed all her tears so far but Taylah couldn't help crying. She comforted Taylah as much as possible but what could you say when your boyfriend was kidnapped?

Declan was sat on his own. He'd walked away from everybody trying to think. He was shaking with anger. He couldn't help but think this was Oliver's fault. If Oliver had accepted that stupid offer then they wouldn't be in this mess.

But Oliver had said he couldn't give it because he didn't have it.

So what did they offer? Money?

But Oliver had money. Unless they asked for too much.

Revenge? But Oliver didn't even know these people. And they'd asked for something so that wasn't likely to be it.

Then what was it?

"Declan? Are you alright?"

Declan looked up to find Steve standing in front of him.

"Yeh." Declan sighed. "No"

Steve sat down next to Declan and put his arm around his shoulder. "Zeke's gunna be alright"

"That's the thing." Declan said. "We didn't know how serious they were last time. Now we do. This time they've actually taken him. They threatened Oliver that something would happen. This is why we can't call the police."

"Maybe we should" Steve said. "They can go under cover. And once they've been found, they can protect him"

"Yeh, every minute of every day?" Declan said. "Zeke won't be able to do anything without being watched after that. And if he has to be taken to some kind of refuge he won't be able to live life normally after that"

"I see your point" Steve said. "We'll figure something out."

"Yeh, meanwhile, Zeke is god knows where and we don't know what happening to him" Declan argued. "And I can't help but think its Oliver's fault"

"He'll be ok. We need to stay positive. Especially, for Zeke's family." Steve said.

Zeke woke up, with a huge headache on a cold floor. He looked around and found a grotty looking toilet and shower. He figured they didn't want him making a mess they'd have to clear up. He realised he did need the loo and went to the toilet. Once he finished, he walked over to the door and slowly opened it. There was nobody around. He sneaked as quietly as he could and hid around corners.

He felt someone grab his arm. He turned around and recognised him as Adam.

"Think we'd leave you? Just like that?" he said. "We didn't want you pissing yourself. Everybody needs the toilet every once in a while"

He pushed Zeke against the wall, his back to Adam. Adam yanked his hands behind his back and yet again he taped his hands together. "What's your name?" Zeke didn't answer him. "I said 'What's your name?'"

"Z-Zeke"

"Well, Zeke, we'll be contacting your family today. Let them know you are alive." Adam chuckled.

"W-what?" Zeke whispered.

"You may just be able to speak to them. If you're lucky. By the way" Adam said and turned Zeke around to face him. "Don't speak unless you're told to"

He continued to hit Zeke many times in the head. Zeke ended up falling on the floor and he began kicking. Punching, kicking, slapping. Zeke couldn't help but cry out. It felt like hours. Eventually, after what felt like a decade, it stopped.

"Calm down. Don't wanna kill him just yet." Said Terry.

"Get up!" Adam yelled. Zeke started to but it was difficult when your hands were taped behind your back and after you've been beaten. Because Zeke was so slow at attempting to get up, Adam grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up. He virtually dragged Zeke across to the trapdoor. Zeke had trouble picking up his feet but he still kept upright. Once the trapdoor was opened Adam threw Zeke in and Zeke landed painfully onto the concrete floor. The rest of the kidnappers were in there. Adam picked him up again and pushed him against the pillar where they, yet again, tied him to it.

John eyed Zeke carefully and then looked at Adam with a raised eyebrow. "Have you beaten him up?"

"Just a little bit" Adam replied.

"Ok. So are we gunna call them or what?" John said. The rest of them murmured in agreement.

Kevin was the one with Zeke's phone. He browsed through it and asked "Who's Karl?"

"H-he's my adopted f-father" Zeke stuttered. Kevin smiled and pressed call.

Karl was in the kitchen, leaning on the side. Nobody had spoken. Susan was sitting in the living room, staring into space and Rachel was in her bedroom. He couldn't help but think about Zeke. He wanted to go out and look for him. But where to start?

Karl jumped at his phone beeping in his pocket saying somebody was calling him. He took it out of his pocket, looked at the caller ID and froze. Susan noticed he was staring at his phone.

"Answer the bloody phone. What is it?" Susan asked.

"Z-Zeke" Karl blurted out.

"What?

"It's Zeke's phone"

"Well answer it!" Susan said jumping up. "Quickly!"

Karl pressed answer and slowly lifted it to his ear. "Hello?" he said as Susan stood by him.

"Allo" said an unfamiliar voice,

"Who is this?" Karl asked. Susan moaned and rested her head on her husbands shoulder.

"It's Santa. Who do you think it is? It's your boy's kidnapper"

"Where's my son?"

Libby had just closed the door. She heard Karl say that and immediately knew it was the kidnapper. She ran into the kitchen. Rachel had heard shouting and came in to see what the fuss was about. She has also heard Karl say that and froze.

"He's right here and doing fine"

"What have you done to him?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"I want to speak to him!" Karl ordered.

"By all means"

Kevin took the ear away from his and put it against Zeke's. Zeke immediately spoke out. "Karl?!"

"Zeke! Are you alright? Where are you?"

"I don't know"

"Are you ok?"

"Sort of"

"Zeke, have they hurt you in any way?"

"Er…kind of. Yeh"

There tears in Karl's eyes. Karl found himself too upset to speak and gave the phone to Susan but Rachel dove for it and spoke to him.

"Zeke?"

"Rach?"

"It's me. Can you move?"

"No. they've tied me up"

"Look I'm sorry. Sorry for everything" Rachel sobbed.

"Me too"

Libby took the phone away from Rachel. "Zeke"

"Libby?"

"I just want you to know we all love you so much"

"I know"

"Alright" Kevin said. "That's enough."

"No! Please!" Zeke said. He then felt the ropes being loosened and he was lifted to his feet.

"Allo"

"Who is this?" Libby asked.

"Look, we haven't called just so you could have a nice chat. We've called because we want that offer of ours accepted. Just in case you don't know how serious we are, listen to this" Kevin said.

Adam and Chris were both holding Zeke, Chris holding his head back and Adam holding him still. Mike took out his knife and Chris lifted up his shirt. Mike pointed the knife at the top side of his belly, just under Zeke's ribs and pushed in. Zeke cried out in pain but that was the start of it. The knife was being brought diagonal to the bottom side of his belly.

Libby had heard Zeke crying out and she had tears in her eyes. "What are you doing?!" she screamed down the phone. "Stop it!"

"Like we said. Speak to Oliver. Get him to accept." Kevin said. The men had dropped Zeke and once again, gagged him and taped his feet together. They didn't bother tying him to the pillar. He just lay there.

"What did you do to him?" Libby screamed. Karl, Susan and Rachel surrounded her with worry.

"You have 24 hours" Kevin said and he hung up.

Libby let the phone drop out of her hands and she started crying.

"Libby? Libby, what happened?" Rachel asked, crying herself.

"I don't know. They took the phone away from him and then I heard him yelling." Libby replied. "It sounded like he was in pain. We need to tell Oliver. He's the only one who can stop this."


	4. Reunited

Frazer and Rosie walked in at around 10 in the evening

Frazer and Rosie walked in at around 10 in the evening. Frazer did try but he knew he had little chance of finding that van. He sat down on the sofa and buried his face in his hands. Rosie sat by him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Is Ringo awake?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'll go check" Rosie said. She went up to Ringo's room and saw he wasn't in there. He wasn't in the bathroom. She went back into the living room and told Frazer.

"I'll check at Rebecca's" Rosie said. She was about to open the front door but stopped.

"Are Rebecca and Paul back?" Frazer asked but received no answer. He looked up at Rosie who was holding a note in her hand and had a frown on her face. "Rosie?"

"It's Ringo." She said. She started to panic. "They've taken him!"

"What?" Frazer said, jumping up and reading the note. He took a while to acknowledge the fact that they'd taken Ringo and hugged Rosie who was also crying. After a while Frazer opened the door and walked to Susan and Karl's. Susan had opened the door and when she noticed Frazer was distressed she let him in.

"Frazer what is it?" Susan asked. Rachel, Libby and Karl were also in the room. Frazer handed Susan the note and she read it. She brought her hand to her mouth and said "Oh my goodness"

"Susan, what is it?" Karl asked.

"They've taken Ringo. It says that the same threat goes and we have 24 hours. And that there's one boy left and that's it."

"So they're basically saying that they have one more to take and then that's it?" Karl asked. Susan nodded, crying. "What's it?"

"What do you think Karl?" Rachel shouted and ran off upstairs. Libby followed after her. Rachel slammed her door shut, fell onto her bed and cried into her pillow. Libby knocked on Rachel's door and walked in.

"Rach, it's ok" Libby said sitting on her bed.

"No!" Rachel shouted looking up at Libby. "No, it's not. They've taken Zeke! They tried to take Declan, and now they've got Ringo! We need to do something!"

"Like what? Frazer's been looking for them all night and now because he's been away, Ringo's been taken" Libby said. "Listen, I know it's hard. But we'll get through this. We all will. Zeke and Ringo will be ok."

Rachel sat up and hugged Libby who hugged her back.

Ringo woke up. He was upside down and moving. He woke up enough to realise he was being carried over someone's shoulder. Ringo's hands and feet were bound but he wasn't gagged. He didn't see much of where he was but he knew there were more people around. Ringo tried to get out this man's grip. But he got thumped in the back of the head.

"He's awake!" one of the men said. Ringo was being lowered down to the ground. He was being pushed back against some kind of pillar. All of the men had told him their names and surrounded Ringo. Ringo was being tied to the pillar whilst they spoke to him.

"Where's Zeke?" Ringo blurted out.

"Oh yeh Zeke! He's right there" Bill said.

Ringo tried to look but he couldn't see. They were all in the way. The men just laughed. "Be seeing you, kid" Adam said. They all left and Ringo looked to his right. He saw Zeke, battered and bruised. Almost lifeless. But he saw him breathing.

"Zeke!" Ringo called. Zeke didn't move. "Zeke!" he called again. He didn't wake up. "Zeke, wake up! Please, wake up! Zeke!" he was shouting at him to wake up. Zeke moved slightly. He groaned and woke up. Ringo smiled. "Zeke, it's me. It's Ringo."

Zeke groaned again and looked up. He saw Ringo smiling at him, tied to the other pillar. "Ringo? Oh no…"

"It's alright, Zeke" Ringo said.

"Are you ok?" Zeke asked.

"I'm fine" Ringo said. "What about you? Are you in pain?"

"Sort of" Zeke said.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ringo asked worriedly.

"It just hurts" Zeke said.

"Where?"

"All over"

"We're going to get out of here soon. Don't worry" Ringo said.

"No we're not" Zeke said.

"What?"

"Have you guys contacted the police?" Zeke asked.

"No. They made it clear not to" Ringo said.

"Has anybody tried to look for me?" Zeke asked again.

"Yeh. We have" Ringo said. "Its just hard not even having a clue where you are"

"Then we won't get out of here." Zeke said.

"Look, you need to stay strong, alright?" Ringo said.

"I have" Zeke said. "If I didn't I wouldn't be talking to you now."

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier on Kevin came in and beat the hell outta me just because they failed in kidnapping Declan. If that carries on then we won't make it out alive" Ringo listened intently. Tears rolled down his face. "I'm sorry I haven't got much hope left. But after you've been stuck here for two days it's hard to have any"

Ringo didn't really know what to say. He didn't give up hope. He knew that they would look for him. Ringo struggled underneath the tape and the ropes, trying to get free. Zeke didn't move or say anything. He hadn't got any energy left. Ringo was willing to try anything to help his friend. He knew what he was trying to do. He would get free and sneak himself and Zeke past them and run. Make his way back to Erinsborough. And if he couldn't get Zeke back he would tell somebody he was there as soon as possible.

Ringo looked back at Zeke, who had his eyes closed again. He eyed Zeke carefully, noticing there were many belt marks on his skin. There was blood on the back on his shirt and a long line of bloodstains on his stomach. Zeke needed medical care as soon as possible. Ringo needed to get out of here. He needed to tell someone.

Declan sat at the dining table, not eating his breakfast. The whole street had heard about what happened to Ringo. Rebecca was watching her son, concerned for him. She sat down next to him at the table.

"Declan, I know what you're going through. But you have to eat something. You haven't eaten in days" she said.

"I'm just not hungry." He replied.

"Declan-"

"I said I'm not hungry" Rebecca watched her son.

"They'll be alright" she said.

Zeke was still sleeping. Ringo had been trying all night to get out of the tape. Ringo's sweat from moving around had stopped the stickiness. It was getting easier and he was getting closer to getting his hands free. Eventually he made it. He smiled to himself because he had achieved it. He brought his hands up and struggled to lift the ropes up around him. When he pulled the ropes away he freed his feet. He didn't know what to do. It would be hard to bring Zeke with him. He was so weak already it would be hard for him to run. But he didn't want Zeke to think he didn't care about him. But Ringo had to leave him. He didn't want to but he couldn't bring Zeke with him. He would go and tell somebody and then they would go and help Zeke.

Ringo opened up the trapdoor slowly, surprised it wasn't locked. He peaked through to see if anybody was there. He couldn't see or hear anything. He lifted it higher. He looked behind the door and saw nobody was there. He sneaked past as quietly as he could, just in case someone was there. He saw the door to get out. He tried to open it but he was locked. He yanked on the door. It was an old door and hopefully he was strong enough to-

He ripped it open! He closed it again so they wouldn't guess straight away that somebody had opened it, which would bide him more time. Ringo ran as fast as he could. He was running down a long drive way. Long enough so he took a while to find the end of it. Once he did he stopped for a few seconds to regain some breath. He looked around. This road looked very familiar. He noticed a sign saying: _Sycamore Farm._

"Sycamore…oh my god!" Ringo shouted. He had just been here looking for Zeke. Ringo ran even faster. He knew the way home which was a brilliant advantage. He couldn't believe it. He had just been here looking for Zeke, two nights ago. He was that close to them and they didn't find him.

Rachel was sitting in the living room with Karl and Susan, watching the TV. Susan thought Rachel should take her mind off Zeke and Ringo for a while. But Rachel couldn't help it. She was constantly worrying about them. Zeke, in particular.

There was a hurried knock on the door. Rachel was the first to get up. She miserably walked over to answer it and found Ringo, standing there exhausted!

"Ringo!" Rachel screamed. Ringo collapsed to the ground, Rachel only just catching him. Karl and Susan both heard her and leapt to their feet to Ringo. "Somebody get him some water!" Rachel said.

Susan did immediately and he gulped it down. When he'd finished, the Kinski's brought him in to sit down.

"Ringo, are you ok?" Susan asked. Ringo nodded.

"I know where Zeke is" He said.

"Where?" Rachel asked.

"You know where we got picked up the other night? When we were look for him?" Ringo asked. They all nodded. "He's there. It's up a really long driveway. Sycamore Farm"

"Oh my god, he was that close to us?" Karl asked. "I'm going to get him."

"I think we should get as much help as we can" Susan said.

Karl and Susan got up but Rachel stayed with Ringo. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm going with you" Ringo said.

"No" Karl said.

"I know where he is!" Ringo said. "You're gunna need my help"

"I want to go too" Rachel said.

"Rachel" Susan said.

"No! I'm not wasting any time!" Rachel said.

"He needs help, now" Ringo said. "We shouldn't argue. We need to go"

"We better get everyone then" Susan said. They all rushed out of the house. Karl ran over to Declan's. He knocked on the door which was answered by Rebecca.

"Karl" she said but Karl stopped her.

"We need as much help as possible. Ringo's back he managed to get away but Zeke's still there. We know where he is. Sycamore Farm. That place where we picked up the kids last night. Declan knows. Come on!"

Rebecca followed Karl back at once, Declan, Paul and Oliver, who had each heard Karl, following her.

Ringo had gone into his own house and walked in. He saw Frazer and Rosie sitting on the sofa.

"Ringo!" Frazer shouted and stood up and hugged him. Ringo hugged back but pulled apart fairly quickly. "Are you alright?"

"We need as much help as possible. I know where Zeke is" Ringo said.

"Where?"

"Sycamore Farm" Ringo replied. "We need to go"

Ringo opened the door and ran, Rosie and Frazer behind him. Karl, Susan and Rachel had told everyone else and were getting in their cars.

Zeke woke up. He looked up at Ringo to see if he was still awake. But Ringo wasn't there. Zeke looked around. There was rope still around the pillar and tape that had been ripped off. He must have managed to get away. But why did he leave Zeke? He questioned whether Ringo just wanted to save himself. Zeke put his head back down and closed his eyes again.

He heard the trapdoor open. Zeke pretended to be asleep. He heard two of them talking but slowly stopped in mid sentence. "He's gone" he heard one of them say. "He's gone! How did he get out?"

"I dunno" said another. Zeke heard footsteps coming closer. He felt a hand grabbed his shirt and lift him from the floor. Zeke pretended to wake up and wonder what was going on. He looked up and saw is was Adam who'd picked him up.

"Where is he?" Zeke didn't answer. "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"You bloody well know who" he said.

"No I don't" he said. Adam looked at Zeke to see if he was lying. He grunted and pushed Zeke back to the ground.

"We'd better leave. Now" he said.

"Hey! There are about 2 or 3 cars in the driveway" Terry shouted from upstairs. Zeke raised his head. "They're probably for him"

"That stupid kid! He's told them where we are" Kevin shouted. He looked at Zeke. "That blonde friend of yours was here. But he's escaped! Something you're too stupid to do!" he grabbed Zeke's head and pushed it to the floor which gave him a large cut on his head and Zeke cried out.

There was a large bang on the door. Zeke heard people rushing in and walked about noisily. Terry was shutting a trapdoor but just before he did he heard Karl's voice.

Zeke was about to shout as loud as he could but Adam covered his mouth. Kevin brought through some tape to make sure Zeke wouldn't attract attention and they gagged him. He heard them trying to get in. Kevin grabbed Zeke, put in onto his back and said: "This ends here." He grabbed Zeke across the mouth and covered his nose blocking his airway. Zeke couldn't breathe.


	5. Concquences

Ned walked around looking for the trapdoor along with Karl, Frazer, and Steve

_The symptoms in this chapter might not be actually possible or real and I just randomly made it up. _

Ned walked around looking for the trapdoor along with Karl, Frazer, and Steve. Everyone else stayed outside waiting for them. They'd all managed to fight off the ones upstairs, which were about four of them, and locked them in a closet. It took a while. Ned searched the floor and eventually found it. He called in everyone and tried to open the door. Steve looked around for something to bang on the door for it to open and found a mallet. He hit the door with it as hard as he could. Ned found a poker from the fireplace and started hitting it with that. They hit it enough times to make a hole and kept making it bigger and bigger and eventually it gave way. Ned went down first and received a punch in the face. Steve went down after and hit the man that punched Ned. Karl ran in and looked around for Zeke. He saw him, lifeless. And Kevin sitting down next to him who had noticed Karl and started laughing.

"No!" Karl screamed and threw himself at Kevin. Kevin had an extremely strong punch. Steve was busy fighting Terry off and Ned fought Mike. Frazer had attacked Adam and knocked him out wit the mallet that Steve had dropped down here. Frazer walked up to Kevin and hit him in the back of the head, causing Kevin to stagger and fall. Karl looked around at Zeke. Even though he was tied up, Karl picked him up and tried to take him out but there was a rope from the pillar attached to Zeke's ankles. Karl put him back down and untied the rope and picked him up again. Frazer had helped Ned and Steve with the other two captors and kept them out of the way of Karl carrying Zeke.

Ringo stood outside with Rosie and Carmella waiting for something to happen. The whole of Zeke's family were there, Steve, Miranda, Janae, Carmella, Rosie, Rebecca, Oliver, Paul and Declan were all there. Everybody could hear shouting coming in from there. It was intense. The waiting was possibly the worst part.

Then Karl emerged from the doorway with Zeke tied up still. He was unconscious and Ringo had noticed something that nobody else other than Karl had. Rachel cried out and started to run towards them but Ringo stepped in and stopped her whilst Karl put Zeke on the ground. Everybody watched as Karl took away Zeke's gag and lowered his head to see if Zeke was breathing ok. Karl repositioned Zeke and started pressing down hard on his chest. Rachel started crying into Ringo's shoulders and he held her tightly and he cried too. He placed his hand on the back of her head for comfort but it wasn't helping much. They all were watching and hoping to god that it would be ok. Miranda was calling an ambulance.

Karl was crying as he tried to revive Zeke. He knew how to do it. He was a doctor. He often shouted "Come on!" or "Wake up". He checked Zeke's pulse. Still nothing. He pushed fifteen times and breathed in his mouth twice. He started to push again until heard a lot of coughing.

"Zeke!" Karl said. He helped Zeke sit up and he freed Zeke's wrists, which were red. Zeke looked around and then at Karl and realised it was over. He gave a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around Karl who held him tightly. They both started to cry, mainly Zeke. Rachel ran over to Zeke and hugged him so tight, it looked like she'd never let him go. Susan followed her and so did Libby. Declan was about to go but Rebecca had stopped him. She thought he needed his family right now.

Unexpectedly, Mike came running of the door. Steve, Ned and Frazer came out after him and he stopped. He didn't know the amount of people that were there. And then he saw Ringo. He pointed at Ringo. "You"

Ringo's heart started pumping faster, terrified of what he was going to. Mike suddenly ran Ringo, grabbed by the shoulder and thrust his arm forward. All the air had left Ringo as he felt an abrupt pain in his ribs. He fell back but Mike kept him upright. Ringo looked at Mike who had a bloody knife in his hand. Mike lowered his knife and stabbed Ringo's left thigh. He tore the knife out of Ringo's leg and soon Ringo had a pain in the same place but in the other leg. Everybody was too shocked, and it happened so fast, to stop him. Mike smile evilly at Ringo. He let Ringo drop to the ground and took a step back. He left the knife stuck in Ringo's right leg. Rosie pushed past everyone and crouched down to help Ringo. She lifted his head and put on her lap for support. Ringo grabbed hold of the knife and tried to pull it out, but Rosie stopped him.

Frazer stared wide eyed. He ran past the Kinski's to help his brother. He got down on the floor and looked him in the eye. Ringo found it hard to breathe. "Ringo? Ringo, it's me. It's Frazer." Ringo's breath was wheezy and he was coughing as much as he could but it hurt. "Its gunna be ok"

"I-I can't breathe" Ringo said, taking in short, choked up breaths. He had tears in his eyes and was clearly in pain. He raised his arm, looking for Frazer's. Frazer took Ringo's hand in his and Ringo squeezed it tightly. Frazer could tell he was petrified. Ringo held onto his hand as though if he let go he'd fall into oblivion. Ringo's legs were shaking uncontrollably. All Frazer could say was that he was going to be ok.

Ned ran to Mike and knocked him down, to Mike's surprise. Ned kicked the knife out of his hand and pinned him down.

Zeke was unaware of what had happened to Ringo. He knew something was happening when he heard people screaming and Rachel shouting but he didn't know what.

"What's happened?" Zeke asked trying to see.

"Don't move, Zeke. You're hurt" Karl said.

"What is it?" Zeke asked again.

"It's Ringo. He's hurt." Rachel said.

"What?" Zeke started to panic. "Is he alright?"

There was a siren coming in. Two police cars and an ambulance pulled up by the crowd. Two paramedics came over. One of them went straight to Ringo and Janae had told them that Zeke needed medical attention. Zeke's family stood back and let them take care of him.

"What's his name?" the paramedic asked Frazer, who was teary eyed.

"Ringo" Frazer said.

"Alright, Ringo. You're going to be just fine" she said to him. She gave him a gas mask. They got him on a trolley and took him in the ambulance.

"Can I go with him? He's my brother" Frazer said. The paramedic nodded. Frazer leapt in with him.

Zeke was being put on a medical trolley too. They couldn't go in the same ambulance so they quickly called in another one. Once the ambulance was there, Zeke was wheeled in and Karl went with him. Susan said she'd take her to the hospital.

The police were coming out with all of Zeke's captors, handcuffed. Kevin gave Oliver an evil eye. As they were walking past him, Kevin suddenly stopped at Oliver and said: "You better keep a close eye on your little brother." He gave Declan an evil look. "You don't know what could happen."

"Don't you even think about touching my brother" Oliver said.

"I never said I was going to did I?" Kevin said. The policeman took Kevin forward and into the police car.

Taylah had gone over to Bridget's to wait with her. Mickey and Ben didn't entirely know what was happening but they knew that something bad was happening and kept their distance.

Riley walked in urgently. He understood what was going on after a phone call from Miranda and went home as soon as possible.

"Hey guys. Are you all right?" Riley said, sitting next to Bridget on the sofa. Bridget nodded. Riley saw how miserable they both were. "He's going to be fine" Riley said. "Ringo's basically saved the day."

"But we don't know if Zeke's ok. He seemed in an extreme hurry. Like Zeke needed help because he was hurt" Bridget said.

Steve, Miranda, Ned and Janae walked in, looking tired and troubled. Bridget, Taylah and Riley looked anxious for news.

"What's happened?" Bridget said. Ned sat down on the floor in front of them and took a deep breath.

"We found Zeke. He's been taken to hospital" Ned said.

"What's wrong with him?" Taylah asked.

"One of the guys there tried to kill him and he needed CPR. Karl brought him back to us. He looked quite bad but he's gunna be ok" Ned said. "But one of the guys saw Ringo and obviously he knew that Ringo had told them where they were, he ran to Ringo and before anybody could stop him, he stabbed Ringo. Three times."

"Oh my god, where?" Bridget asked.

"In the chest and in the legs" Ned said.

Bridget and Taylah began to cry. Riley took his younger sister in his arms and Ned comforted Taylah. Steve and Miranda both watched, one arm wrapped around each other. Janae was in the kitchen having a drink, which she needed.

Karl, Susan, Rachel, Frazer, and Rosie were waiting in the Erinsborough Hospital waiting room. They'd been waiting for a while now. They hadn't received any word on Zeke or Ringo apart from the fact that they both need surgery.

"Why does this feel like some soap drama?" Susan said. "Once, just once I'd like at least a year of something normal in my life."

"I can't believe what has happened so fast" Rachel said. "Zeke looked so bad when you brought him out. What happened? Why did he need CPR?"

"I think they wanted to kill him because we'd found him. And he suffocated him" Karl said. "Luckily, it wasn't too late"

"I'm so glad he's safe." Susan said. "But we know how Zeke can get. He'll take a while before he's his old self again"

"He might not be his old self." Rachel said. "Some people change."

"Why did that guy attack Ringo?" Frazer blurted out. "I'll kill him"

"He looked like he wanted revenge" Susan said. "Why?"

"Well, Ringo did tell everyone where Zeke was." Rachel said. "That's probably why"

"Well, maybe if they weren't such rotten bastards, then none of this would have happened" Rosie said.

"Why couldn't they just leave everyone alone?" Frazer asked.

"Kinski-Kennedy?"

Everyone looked to the door and saw a doctor standing in the doorway. It was a woman with a long but welcoming face and short red hair. Karl, Susan and Rachel each stood up, eager for some news. "Yes, it's my son. Zeke. How is he?" Susan said.

"He is going to be just fine. My name is Dr. Phillips. I'm afraid your son has two broken ribs but that's repairable. Although he had many cuts and bruises and it looks like he's been beaten with a belt. He also had a long cut down his belly which looks intentional. He's just come out of surgery in fact and he's fine now" The Doctor smiled in comfort towards the family. "He's still asleep but if you'd like, you can see him"

"Thank you very much, Doctor" Susan said. Frazer stood up and joined the Kinki's.

"Doctor, you don't know about my brother Ringo do you? Ringo Brown" Frazer asked.

"Umm, no but I do know that Dr. Ethelstien is treating him right now. Would you like me to go fetch him for you?" Dr. Phillips said.

"Yes please." Frazer said.

"Do you all know each other?" Phillips asked.

"Yes, we're neighbours. We were all together during this" Susan replied, with a smile.

"Well, would you like me to send Doctor Ethelstien over to Zeke's room? That is if you're going in to see him" she asked. "It'll be no trouble at all"

"Well, I don't mind. It depends if these guys want me there" Frazer said.

"No, no it's fine" Karl said. Frazer thought this through for a few seconds and nodded. The doctor gave Zeke's room, smiled and left. All five of them went straight away to Zeke's room. They all slowly walked in, Rachel first. He lay there, sound asleep. He was put on a drip and a heart monitor. Rachel sat down in a chair closest to him and Susan sat next to Rachel. As there were only two chairs, Karl, Frazer and Rosie stayed standing. Rachel took her brothers motionless hand and observed his features. He was quite bruised and had many cuts from the belt. He had a few tape stitches on the top of his forehead and had a large dressing around his torso. His wrists were red from where the tape had rubbed. Rachel looked sad at how frail he looked.

"Is Ringo Brown's family here?" Doctor Ethelstien said, opening the door, after a long time of nobody saying anything.

"Yes, I'm his brother" Frazer said.

"Do these people know Ringo?" he asked.

"Yes, we're all neighbours" Rosie said.

"How is he?" Frazer asked impatiently.

"He's doing fine. He's just come out of successful surgery. The knife unfortunately pierced his lung which was most likely the reason he found it hard to breathe earlier. He's doing fine now but he'll have to stay for a couple of nights. But it's mainly the stab wounds in his legs. They both hit the same nerve and Ringo may need wheelchair for a few weeks as they'll take a while to heal and if he won't be able to move them. He may not need it. When he wakes up we'll ask him to move his toes for us. But I'm afraid it's not likely"

"So he's paralysed?" Frazer asked.

"Yes but it's not permanent. But hopefully he won't be. I think the person who stabbed him knew exactly where to hit so he would be paralysed." Doctor Ethelstien said.

Frazer had listened intently. He exhaled deeply and said: "Thank you very much doctor. Could I see him now?"

"Not right now I'm afraid. He's still recovering from surgery. The second he wakes up, I'll fetch you" the doctor said. Frazer thanked him and he smiled and left.

"Oh Frazer, I'm so sorry" Susan said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeh, I'll be fine. It's just Ringo." Frazer said. "What's he going to be like when finds out?"

"Who's going to tell him? The doctors?" Rachel said, still holding Zeke's hand.

"No. I'll do it." Frazer said. "I'm sure he'll prefer it was me rather than some stranger. And I know what it's like to be in that position."

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Karl said. "He can cope"

The door opened as Carmella walked in. "Hope you guys don't mind. The lady at reception told me it was ok for me to come here"

"No, no it's fine" Karl said.

Carmella looked at Zeke. "How's he doing?"

"At the moment he's fine. He's got two cracked ribs and a huge cut on his belly. But he's fine now" Karl answered.

"And Ringo?"

"The knife pierced his lung which was why he couldn't breathe and his legs are paralysed." Frazer answered.

"Oh no. Is it permanent or…" Carmella said.

"No, it isn't. But he's got to be in a wheel chair for a while" Rosie said.

"Poor Ringo. And poor Zeke. Nobody needs this" Carmella said. "You don't know how worried everyone is. Especially Bridget and Taylah. They've been worrying ever since Rachel told them they knew were Zeke is this morning."

"Yeh, Bridget's parents wouldn't let her go. She had to look after Mickey and Ben." Rachel said.

"Well it's understandable. I left Marco to take care of Chloe" Carmella said. "I just came so I could give them some news. Everybody's been asking"

"I'm not surprised" Susan said.

"Do you want me to stick around?"

"Not if you don't want to." Karl said.

"Well, I can see it's crowded in here already, so I'll take off then. Are you sure you're all ok?" Carmella asked. They all nodded and she waved goodbye with a smile and left.

"So how long do you think it'll take for them to wake up?" Rosie asked.

"I really don't know" Karl answered.

"We're just going to have to wait" Susan said.

"He's probably starving. Do you think he had any food?" Rachel asked. Nobody answered. "Great job I'm doing. I always thought people were meant to protect their younger siblings"

"Hey, Rachel, this is not your fault. This is nobody's fault" Karl said. "Apart from the guys that kidnapped him. But they're all in prison now"

"Do you think he'll have to go to court?" Rachel asked.

"It's likely" Susan said.

"He's been through so much. And now this" Rachel said. "I don't know what I'd have done if I lost him. He's pretty much all I have left"

"Rachel, you'll always have us" Susan said, putting her arm around Rachel.

"But it's not the same" Rachel said turning to look at Susan. "I mean, I love you Susan. I love you both but Zeke's the only proper family I have left. I just wish-"

Rachel felt a movement in Zeke's hand. She turned her head fast to look at his hand and then Zeke himself. "Zeke?"

Karl and Susan leaned in and Frazer and Rosie stepped forward. Zeke's eyelids fluttered and he moved his head very slowly to the side. He groaned a little and opened his eyes slowly and looked at Rachel. He looked at her quizzically as though he was wondering who the hell she was. Rachel noticed his look and waited. "Zeke? Zeke, it's me"

"Rachel?" he said, with a croaky voice. She let a sigh of relief and smiled. She nodded.

"Yeh. Yeh, it's Rachel." She said. "Susan and Karl are here too. And so are Rosie and Frazer"

"Hey, Zeke" Susan said. Zeke looked at her and then to Karl with a frown on his face.

"Zeke, are you ok?" Karl asked.

"Where am I?"

"You're in hospital" Rachel said.

"W-why?" Zeke said.

"Zeke, don't you remember anything" Rachel asked. Zeke shook his head. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Zeke thought for a few moments. "Frazer's party. I had a headache."

"Then what happened?" Susan asked.

"I don't remember" Zeke said. He continued to try though.

"It's probably the anaesthetic." Karl said. "Sometimes it takes a while for their memory to recuperate"

"Do we want it to?" Susan asked.

"Did-didn't I leave with Ringo?" Zeke said.

"Yes, you did" Rachel said.

"And then…I went inside." Zeke said. He carried on thinking. It seemed like a huge blur but that blur was coming clear. Zeke then remembered what had happened and sat up fast. He yelped with pain in his ribs and his family slowly brought him back down.

"Are you alright?" Frazer asked. Zeke nodded and brought his hand up to his face. He took in a breath which told everyone he was crying and everyone started comforting him as much as they could.

Ringo breathed in and out. He heard someone calling his name. A friendly, woman's voice. They called him in a sort of sing-song voice. "Ringo. I know you hear me." Ringo tried to respond but his body wasn't responding. "Just open your eyes for me."

_I'm trying_

His body simply wasn't letting him. It took a great effort to even move a finger. He continued to try.

"Come on. Almost there"

He let out a moan after using his biggest about on strength he had. He had opened them. It was surprisingly easy to keep them open after that. Of course he kept blinking a lot to keep them open. He looked around and was aware he was linked up to some kind of breathing machine and he wore a gas mask. After opening his eyes he began to try and move the rest of his body. The nurse smiled at him as he slowly achieved this. He was able to move the top half easily but the bottom half he found difficult. The nurse walked around to the foot of his bed and uncovered his feet.

"Ringo, could you move your toes for me please?" the nurse asked him. Ringo tried and for a moment he thought they were moving but then he realised they weren't moving and tried with more might. They weren't budging. This was enough for the nurse and she covered his feet back up again. "It's alright, Ringo. You can rest now. I'll just fetch for your brother. He's been here for hours after you." The nurse walked out. Ringo continued to try and move his toes. He didn't know why. He tried to move his whole lower half but couldn't. What was going on?

Zeke had calmed down by now. He watched his family talk about random things. He couldn't help but smile. He was back with his family. Back to how they were. Ok, so he was battered and bruised lying in a hospital bed but he could tell his family were helping.

There was a knock at the door followed by Ringo's doctor. "Ringo's awake now." Frazer and Rosie rushed to the door.

"Wait, what's wrong with him?" Zeke said. Frazer said. Karl gave him a look saying he'll explain it to him. Frazer went out straight away, followed by Rosie.

"What's wrong with Ringo?" Zeke asked.

"One of those men ran out and saw Ringo. He must have known that Ringo told everybody where you were. He ran towards Ringo and stabbed him three times." Karl said.

"What? Is he ok?" Zeke said.

"He's got a hole in his lung but that's stitched up now, but his legs are the bigger problem. The blade hit a nerve at the top of both his thighs which has made his legs paralysed." Karl said.

"Oh no" Zeke said.

Ringo's room was surprisingly close to Zeke's. Frazer walked in and saw Ringo, his bed lifted up so he didn't have to sit up, wearing a gas mask. Frazer walked in and hugged Ringo, being careful on his chest. They broke apart and Frazer, still crouched down from after the hug, asked: "Are you ok?" Ringo nodded and Frazer pulled up a seat. Rosie sat down next to him. Ringo pulled away his mask to speak.

"Is Zeke alright?"

"He's ok. He's awake now and fine." Frazer said.

"What's going on?" Ringo asked.

"What do you mean?" Frazer asked.

"The nurse asked me to move my toes and I couldn't. I asked the doctor but he didn't answer. I can't move my legs" Ringo said. Frazer breathed out and sat forward.

"When that man stabbed your legs it hit a nerve in both of them. And we were hoping this wouldn't be the case, but you're legs have been paralysed" Frazer said.

"What, so I can't use them anymore" Ringo said, alarmed.

"No, it's not permanent" Rosie said. Ringo relaxed slightly but he was still upset. He eyes started watering but he refused to cry.

"When will I get to go home?" he asked.

"I don't know. Do you want to go?" Ringo nodded. "I'll see what I can do"

Frazer stood up and walked out to meet Ringo's doctor. Rosie stayed with Ringo. "Do you feel well enough to go?" she asked him.

"I think so, yeh" he said. "So how am I supposed to get around?"

"You're being supplied with a wheelchair" Rosie said.

"Great (!)" Ringo said.

"It's not that bad. And it's not permanent. Don't worry" Rosie said. Frazer walked back in surprisingly quick.

"That was fast" Ringo said.

"Yeh I know. He said, it's far too early. He wants to keep you here for a few nights. Probably later this week." Frazer said.

"Can I at least see Zeke?" he asked.

Frazer rolled his eyes in a laughable way and got up. Ringo smiled. He waited for Frazer to come back which wasn't at fast as the first time he went to see the doctor. Frazer walked back in and smiled.

"Yes you can. You sure you're up to it?" Frazer asked. Ringo smiled and nodded. "Right well, they said they'd send us a wheelchair for you."

"I don't entirely feel comfortable going around hospital like this though" Ringo said.

"Let me guess. You're half naked under there" Frazer said, grinning.

"Not exactly. It's just short and I'm not wearing anything else" Ringo replied.

"Right you're half naked under there" Frazer said.

"So?" Rosie said, laughing.

"So…is there anything I can have to cover me up?" Ringo said, also with a grin on his face.

"Well, why would you wanna do that? The girl's will love you!" Frazer said.

"Maybe some of the guys will to" Rosie said.

"Nah, there's a blanket over there, I'm sure you could use that" Frazer said.

Frazer walked around the bed and picked up the blanket and handed it to Ringo. A nurse then came in with a wheelchair. Ringo sat up and Frazer and Rosie helped him to the wheelchair. He'd covered himself before he'd even got into the wheelchair. Frazer pushed Ringo's chair.

"I feel like some old person." Ringo said as they made their way along the large corridor. "It's the blanket that does it"

"Well, you're in a hospital so people won't think you're so strange around here" Frazer said. "Here we are" he said when they reached the room.

Rosie knocked on the door and opened it. "Hey. You have a visitor"

Frazer pushed Ringo in to a lot of smiling faces, happy to see one of those smiles was on Zeke's face. "Hey, Ringo" Susan said.

"Hey, blanket and everything" Zeke said.

"Hey" Ringo said. Frazer pushed him next to Zeke's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad. You?" Zeke replied.

"I'm, I'm fine" Ringo replied, even though he wasn't really fine. He was gutted that he needed a wheelchair but he didn't let it show. Zeke gave a small smile from the corners of his mouth. Ringo did the same.

"Umm, I'm quite hungry. Shall we get something to eat?" Rachel said, thinking they needed some time alone. Susan caught on immediately and went along with it.

"Yes. Let's go" Susan said. Everybody had caught on now and all left.

"So how are you really?" Zeke asked.

"What?" Ringo asked.

"You didn't sound very convincing when I asked you first time. So how are you?" Zeke said.

"I'm ok" Ringo said.

"No you're not" Zeke said.

"How can you tell?" Ringo asked.

"Because I just know you're not fine." Zeke said.

"Well can you blame me?" Ringo said.

"Well, now you've admitted it" Zeke said.

"It's kind of obvious that you're not ok either" Ringo said.

"Yeh I know" Zeke said. Ringo and Zeke just looked at each other, not quite sure what to say. Apart from: "Thanks"

Ringo raised his head and frowned. "What for?"

"What do you think? For practically saving my life" Zeke said. "If it weren't for you I'd either still be there or I'd be dead"

"That's a nice way to put it" Ringo said. "But I just did what anybody would have done"

"But still. I just want you to know, I appreciate it. I owe you one" Zeke said. "And you're prize reward was a punctured lung and bum legs"

"Way to depress me." Ringo said.

"I'm sorry." Zeke said. "It's just you deserve a lot more"

"Hey, I'm here for you no matter what. I'd go through all of that again it was gunna save you again"

"Really?" Zeke said. Ringo nodded. "Thanks"

"And all you have to do for me is get me the food from high cupboards coz I won't be able to reach them" Ringo said. They both smiled.


	6. Everything

Declan was speedily walking through the hospital

Declan was speedily walking through the hospital. Oliver, Paul and Rebecca had gone with him. They had got the room number Zeke and Ringo were both in. Ringo's room was closer so they went into his first but Ringo wasn't there, although the bed had looked like it was slept in.

"Where is he?" Declan asked but didn't wait for an answer. He turned out of the room and went straight to Zeke's. He saw the Kinski's, apart from Libby and Frazer and Rosie. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Ringo's in there talking to Zeke." Susan said.

"Are they ok?" Declan asked.

"Didn't Carmella tell everybody?" Susan asked.

"I don't think she'd go round telling everybody straight away" Rosie said.

"Oh right" Susan said. "Well, Zeke had two broken ribs but he's ok now. And Ringo's got a punctured lung but his legs are paralysed"

"What? How?" Declan asked.

"The knife hit the same nerves in the leg which means he can't use them for a while" Karl said.

"Can I go in?" Declan asked. They all nodded and Declan walked in to find Zeke in bed and Ringo sitting in a wheelchair. "Hey"

Zeke smiled. "Hey"

"Hey" Ringo said. Declan moved around and sat in the chair next to Zeke's bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked Zeke.

"I'm alright." Zeke said.

"What about you? Are you okay?" Declan said to Ringo.

"Yeh, I'm ok I guess." Ringo said. "You don't look very well yourself. Are you ok?"

"Oh yeh, I'm fine" Declan said. But to be honest, he wasn't fine. He was terrified about that threat Kevin had made to Oliver earlier. He would tell them both but Ringo and Zeke already had enough on their minds. Ringo maybe he would tell but not Zeke. Not for now. He could see Zeke and Ringo watching him carefully and needed something to change the subject. "So do you know when you're coming out?"

"They want to keep us in overnight" Ringo said. "I don't know about Zeke but I think I'm going home sometime this week"

"I don't even know about me" Zeke said. "But I could be in for a while. I doubt I'm going home tomorrow."

"Well, wouldn't you rather spend all your time in here, making sure you're ok or go home, have to come back and stay longer than you would have?" Declan asked.

"Since when did you talk sense?" Ringo asked.

"Funny, I didn't understand a word of that" Zeke said. "What's the time?"

"About half nine" Declan said.

Ringo and Declan both had the same thought in mind. Zeke didn't have a clue but they both were trying to keep Zeke's spirits up. At least while they could. As long as they had a smile on their face, then hopefully Zeke would too.

Ringo started getting pains in his chest. He breathed in more deeply to make it easier to breathe. Declan and Zeke noticed this and looked at him concerned.

"Ringo, are you ok?" Zeke said.

"Yeh, I'm fine. It'll pass" Ringo said, but he continued to breathe more deeply. He had a sting in his chest that wouldn't go away.

"Are you sure?" Declan asked. Ringo nodded but still had a pain in his chest. He was finding it more difficult to breathe. "Ringo?"

"I-I think need to lie down" Ringo said. He tried to turn around but he hadn't got used to the wheelchair yet. Declan got up and took Ringo's wheelchair. He helped Ringo turn around and opened the door. Everybody turned around to see what was wrong. When Frazer saw Ringo coming out of the room he stood up and walked straight to Ringo.

"What's up?" Frazer said.

"I think he's having trouble breathing" Declan said.

"Ringo, are you ok? Do you want me to get the doctor?" Frazer asked. Ringo shook his head.

"I just think I need to lie down" Ringo said. Frazer nodded and Declan took a step back so Frazer could take him back. Everybody watched him go and when they went out of sight Declan turned around to walk back in Zeke's room but he stood in the doorway. He looked at Zeke. Zeke was staring out of the window, a frown of hatred on his face. He looked incredibly troubled. Not like he was before. Completely different. Declan stepped away from the door.

"Rachel" he said, quietly. Rachel stood up and he beckoned her to go in. She walked in and sat down next to Zeke's bed. The chair was in the way of the window and Zeke turned his head, facing forward.

"Zeke, are you ok?" Rachel asked.

Zeke shook his head. "No" he said quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rachel asked. Zeke didn't say anything. "If you can't tell me who can you tell?" Zeke still said nothing. "Why the sudden change?"

Zeke was still silent. Rachel opened her mouth to speak but Zeke finally said something. "I didn't want anyone to worry" he said, gently.

"So, with Karl and Susan? You didn't want them to worry?" Zeke nodded. "What about Ringo? Were you the same with him?" Zeke nodded again. "Why?"

"I don't know" Zeke whispered.

"Is it because he's hurt too?" Rachel asked. Zeke didn't respond. "Why aren't you talking?"

"I am" Zeke said.

"Hardly" Rachel said. "This won't be like the last time right? You will still talk won't you?"

Zeke looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"When Mum and Dad died, you didn't talk for ages. Only when you had to" Rachel said.

"That was different" Zeke said.

"You don't feel guilty about anything now do you?" Rachel asked. Zeke looked away from her again. "There isn't anything you should feel guilty of."

"Why?"

"Because none of it's your fault" Rachel said.

"And it's not like this was an accident either" Zeke said.

"What do you mean?"

"This. It was all intended. That's just it. And it's not just me with two broken ribs. It's Ringo. He couldn't breathe just now and he can't even walk" Zeke said. He was on the verge of tears again. Rachel didn't know what to do to comfort him.

"But that's not your fault" Rachel said. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Zeke didn't say anything. Rachel sighed and sat back in her chair. She didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say.

"It happened so fast" Zeke said, catching Rachel by surprise. Rachel didn't say anything. She let him carry on. "Ringo and I were just crashing at Declan's. And then they come in and demand something from Oliver. Two of them just take him into a room and leave a load of others with us three. And then they come out with Oliver and said he didn't accept our offer so they made a threat."

Zeke paused for a while. Rachel thought it was a good time to show she was listening. "Which was?"

"What they'd do if he didn't accept." Zeke said.

"W-what did they do?" Rachel said.

"They forced me up, tied my hands behind my back and one of them punched me" Zeke said. Rachel tried not to react as much as she would have. She remained calm.

"Then what happened?" Rachel asked.

"They left. Just left. They acted as thought nothing happened."

"Is that why you were acting so weird?" Rachel asked.

Zeke nodded. "Next day I was walking home with Ringo. I went inside. Then all of a sudden, they jump me. It happened so fast. I wasn't expecting anything. They just tied me up and carried me out. They took me in this van and before it started going I heard Ringo shouting at them not to take me. But then it stopped. It just stopped. Next thing I knew they took me down to this cellar in this rank house and tied me to this pillar in the middle of the room. Then they said their names and I was so scared, I couldn't help crying. Then the one that punched me before. H-he knocked me out. Next morning I w-woke up in a bathroom and I walked out and saw no one there. One of them hid from me. To, to scare me. He forced me to tell him my name and he said that they were going to call you all. All I said was what. And he beat me up"

Rachel listened intently. She couldn't say anything. Nothing right now could make her say anything. She was so lost for words. She did feel like crying but she couldn't put Zeke off. Not now. Now that he was talking to somebody about it. He never normally would. She was right maybe people do change after things like this.

"They took me back down to the cellar and that's when they called you. Then they let me speak to you and when I started speaking to Libby, they took the phone away. Then they made me stand up and…and they made a huge slit across my b-belly. That's what was happening when you heard me. Then they hung up and dropped me on the floor tethered my feet to the pillar and left me alone. I just lay there all day. It was the next morning and one of them came in and told me that they tried to take Declan but Ringo saw them in time."

Zeke was sobbing but didn't entirely cry. Rachel couldn't blame him. She refused to put Zeke off by crying herself. But Zeke kept it together. He didn't look at Rachel at all. He found it easier not to.

"H-he got angry and started to hit me. A-and he took off his belt and started hitting me with that. W-when he stopped he started talking to me about something. I can't remember what but it was something bad. They said it was something they were going to do because Oliver didn't give them what they wanted. I just can't remember what." took away my gag and f-forced me to tell Ringo's name. He left me there long enough to fall asleep. When I woke up, Ringo was there tied to another pillar. He was telling me that everyone was looking for me and that we'd get out soon. I couldn't help but not believe that. I don't know. I just didn't. I fell asleep again and I woke up and Ringo was gone. I thought he just left me there. Then they came down and I pretended to be asleep for the whole time Ringo was there but they still asked me where he was. Then another one of them calls saying that cars pulled up the driveway. They shut the door. I heard Karl's voice and I was about to call him but they gagged me again. When they broke down the door he…he said to me 'this end's here' and covered my airways so I couldn't breathe. I blacked out. I woke up after and saw Karl there. I saw everyone there. That's when I knew it was over."

Zeke started to cry again, harder than ever. Rachel sat on his bed, leaned down to him and hugged him. He cried into her shoulder noisily and she cried too but not letting Zeke know. She only let out a few silent tears and held the rest in. For a long time they sat in each others arms and wept. When they calmed down Rachel sat on her chair again and Zeke just lay there, falling asleep. Rachel watched him not realising her eyes were sending her messages to sleep too. Rachel leaned forward and rested her head at the side of Zeke's bed.

Ringo had gotten in bed by now and had caught his breath. He thought it was some effect to the lung and it would take some time to heal. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go home very soon.

"What was all that about?" Frazer asked.

"It was nothing. Probably some side effect. It'll be alright" Ringo reassured him. Ringo looked at Rosie who was rubbing her eye because she was tired. "It's quite late. Aren't you tired?"

"I am but you're more important" Frazer said.

"What about you?" Ringo asked Rosie.

"I am tired but Frazer's got the keys" Rosie said stretching and then letting out a  
breath of laughter.

"Why don't you go home?" Ringo said. "I'm fine. I need to sleep anyway"

"You sure?" Frazer said. Ringo nodded. "Right well, as long as you're ok we'll get some sleep. I'll come by first thing tomorrow morning"

"You don't have to be here all the time, you know" Ringo said.

"Yeh well, gives me somewhere to be" Frazer said picking up his coat. "If I'm not there then it means either I'm asleep or I can't be bothered."

"Knowing you it could be either" Ringo said, knowing he was just joking. They all said goodbye and when they left Ringo rested his eyes. He wasn't sure he was going to be perfectly fine after what's just happened. Zeke seemed to be coping well. But Ringo wasn't sure if he was deep down or not.

"Do you think they're alright in there?" Susan asked. "They've been talking for a while"

"I'm sure they're fine" Karl said. At that point Frazer and Rosie turned up.

"We're going to go home now. Catch up on up some sleep. We all need some sleep." Frazer said.

"You're right" Susan said after yawning. "Do you think we should?"

"Why don't we get Rachel? Zeke's going to need some sleep too" Karl said.

"Alright" Susan said getting up. They said goodbye to Frazer and Rosie before opening the door into Zeke's room. Susan stopped when she saw them both and smiled at the two of them sleeping. She looked at Karl with a 'do we have to?' face before waking Rachel up. Karl placed his hand on her shoulder gently which woke her up. Susan walked over to Zeke, who was out like a light bulb and moved his hair away from his face as he slept. Karl was bringing a tired Rachel out of the room and when he got to the door he noticed Susan standing there looking at Zeke. He showed Rachel out of the door, walked up to Susan and put her arm around her. Susan placed her hand on Karl's and they looked at Zeke.

"Come on. It's time to go" Karl said. "We all need some sleep"

"I just don't want to leave him. Not like this" Susan said.

"We'll be here first thing tomorrow morning." Karl said. Susan looked like she was about to protest but Karl jumped ahead. "I don't want to leave him either. Oh hell, I don't ever want to let him out of my sight. But we all need some sleep. Especially Zeke. So let him sleep and tomorrow morning, we'll be there when he wakes up"

Susan looked at Karl, considering his words. "Oh alright" she said. She smiled at Zeke and walked past Karl to the door. Karl looked at Zeke and then followed Susan out.

They walked out to find Rachel sitting next to Declan frowning and staring into space. "Come one, Rach" Susan said. "Let's go."

"I can't just leave him here. Not alone" Rachel said.

"I'll stay" Declan said.

"All night?" Rebecca said. "No. You need some sleep too. Everybody does. He'll be fine, Declan"

Declan looked disappointed but nodded.

"I think we should just all go home, get some sleep so we'll be here bright and early tomorrow morning." Rebecca said. "It's been a long day"

Rachel walked inside her home, followed by Susan and Karl. She looked around and saw it was really quiet and weird without Zeke. This was the first time she'd come home after a day out since Zeke disappeared and it felt even stranger. She couldn't stop thinking about what he had said had happened to him. She couldn't believe that it happened to Zeke, her brother. She could feel her eyes watering again and tried her best to stop them but they poured out. She let out a sob and Susan and Karl heard.

"Oh, Rachel, what's wrong?" Susan said, comforting her.

"He, he told me everything" Rachel said. Susan looked at Rachel who moved towards Susan. Susan hugged her and so did Karl.

Rachel had finished crying after a few minutes and she slowly moved away from Susan and Karl. "Umm, I'm going to go to bed now. Thanks"

"It's ok Rachel. You sleep." Karl said. Rachel smiled, weakly and walked straight to her room. Susan watched her walk away while Karl moved past her and sat on the sofa.

"Well" Susan said, swinging her arms and walking to the sofa. "I'll admit I didn't expect him to tell anyone anything so fast"

"I expect he needed to tell someone really" Karl said. "It's expected to be Rachel"

"Maybe she was right. Maybe this whole thing has changed him" Susan said.

"Poor boy. It'll be hard when he gets home" Karl said.

"Oh, but he's back and he's safe. Right now, I'm happy." Susan said. "He's alive. Thanks to you"

"Well, what did you think I was going to do?" Karl said.

"What actually happened?" Susan asked. "For him to get that way?"

"The man had suffocated him. I think because we'd found them, he'd tried to kill Zeke" Karl said, sighing with disappointment.

"Why would anybody want to do such a thing?" Susan said.

"I don't know" Karl said, shaking his head. "Sick people really"

"We'll have to go to court about this" Susan said. "Zeke'll definitely have to go whether he's up to it or not"

"Well, if anything it'll increase their sentence." Karl said.

"It still doesn't take away what's happened" Susan said. "Tomorrow, do you think we could send Rachel to see Zeke whilst we see the doctor for a bit?"

"Why?" Karl asked.

"I just want to make sure my MS is under control. It hasn't perked up." Susan said. "After this, I'm not getting my hopes up that it hasn't."

"Don't worry. We'll go" Karl said.

"Thanks"

"Well, I'm going to bed. We both should. Bright and early for Zeke tomorrow" Karl said, getting up.

"I'll just check on Rachel first" Susan said, also getting up. She and Karl walked into the hall together. Karl went into his and Susan's bedroom but Susan knocked on Rachel's door. When she heard Rachel allow her inside, she opened the door and saw Rachel lying on her bed facing the wall, on her side. "Are you ok?"

"I am now" Rachel said. "I'm sorry about earlier"

"No, don't you worry about it" Susan said. "It's completely understandable"

"It's just what he told me. I wanted to cry but not in front of him. I didn't want to put him off." Rachel said sitting up. "I didn't expect him to tell me, to tell anyone, this early"

"He probably knew he needed to tell someone, and that you would probably be the easiest person to talk to" Susan said.

"I don't know if I should tell you" Rachel said.

"Don't. If Zeke wants me to know then he'll tell me. Or ask you to tell me." Susan said. "I'm not even sure if I want to know, right now"

"Well, I won't tell anybody" Rachel said.

"I'm going to bed now. You make sure you get some sleep" Susan said standing up. She hugged Rachel and walked to the door. "You need it"

"Goodnight" Rachel said.

"Goodnight" Susan said, opening the door.

"Susan" Rachel said. Susan stopped halfway through the door. "Will it ever go back to normal?"

Susan sighed deeply in thought. "I really don't know"

Rachel didn't say anything and Susan walked out of the door. Rachel lay down, constantly going over in her head what Zeke had said. It took a while but eventually she fell asleep.


	7. Old Routines

"Dad, please

"Dad, please. I really want to go" Taylah pleaded. She was at home, with her dad. It was the next morning and Taylah had heard about Zeke and how he was doing. She was pleading with her dad to go and see him but he couldn't take her.

"The car's at your uncles. You know that" he said.

"But I need to see him" Taylah said.

"Why don't I give his mum a ring?" Mr Jordan said. "See if she can take you?"

"Please" Taylah said. "Is she still at home?"

"How should I know?" her dad said, putting the phone to his ear after dialling the number. Taylah waited. "Hey, Susan. It's Taylah's dad. Are you at the hospital yet?" Pause. "Good. Taylah would like to see Zeke but I can't take her. Do you think it would be alright if she can go with you? If it's alright she can go of course" Another pause. "Brilliant. How is Zeke?" Taylah waited. "Oh that's great. I'll send her over now shall I? Oh alright then. Thanks. Bye" He hung up.

"So I can go?" Taylah asked. He nodded.

"They were just about to leave. They'll pick you up on the way." her dad said. Taylah grabbed her jacket.

"I'll wait for them outside" Taylah said she walked up to her dad and hugged him. "Thanks Dad"

"It's alright. Now go" he said. She smiled and walked out.

Zeke woke up the next morning and found no one was there. He tried to sit up but found it was hard on his own; his ribs were stopping him. He wanted to see where Ringo was and if he was ok. He hadn't heard anything since when he had to leave.

There was just something nagging at him. He knew there was something wrong. Kevin had told him something. What they were going to do but he just couldn't remember what. He knew that they'd do it no matter what.

He heard a knock on the door and saw Rachel and Taylah. He grinned when he saw Taylah and put his thought and the back on his mind. Taylah walked around the bed, leaned over and gave him a swift kiss. She held onto his hand as she sat down, Rachel sat down in the seat next to her.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Taylah asked.

"I'm good." Zeke said. "Thanks. How is everyone else?"

"Asking about you mainly" Taylah said. "They've been worried sick"

"Where are Karl and Susan?" Zeke asked.

"They'll be a little while. They said they were going to the doctor for something" Rachel said

"Why?"

"Just a chat or something" Rachel said, starching the back of her neck.

"It's her MS isn't it?" Zeke said. Rachel hesitated but nodded. "Why weren't you telling me?"

"I was going to, but right now you've got enough on your mind" Rachel said. "She said it's just check up. It's nothing really serious. We didn't want to tell you so you wouldn't worry for nothing."

"But what if it's bad? You wouldn't tell me?" Zeke said.

"No, no it's just if it's bad then of course we would tell you straight away but if everything turns out fine then there wouldn't be any point to worry you." Rachel explained.

"Oh right. What about Ringo? Is he ok now?" Zeke asked Rachel.

"I don't know. I haven't heard." Rachel said. "I'll go check" she said getting up.

"Thanks, Rach. I would go, but I can't even sit up" Zeke said.

"Don't worry" Rachel said walking across to the door. "Take it easy" she smiled and left.

"How-" Zeke began to say but Taylah had leaned forwards again and kissed him smack on the mouth. Zeke went along with it. It was a long passionate kiss which lasted a good amount of seconds. Taylah slowly pulled away from Zeke, stared at him and let out a breath of laughter. Zeke smiled and exhaled. "I needed that"

"I didn't want to show you up in front of you sister" Taylah said. "Or embarrass you or anything"

"Why would I be embarrassed?" Zeke asked.

"You tell me" Taylah said.

"Has everybody really been worried about me?" Zeke asked.

"Yeh like you wouldn't believe" Taylah said. "They've asked about you and Ringo. They all heard"

"Oh, ok" Zeke said, not quite sure what to say.

"I was scared too, you know" Taylah said. "I thought I was going to lose you"

"I did too" Zeke said. The door opened and Rachel walked in.

"I think he's fine. He's sleeping but he's got a gas mask on." Rachel said, sitting back down next to Taylah. "I'll see if he's awake soon."

The door opened once again and Susan and Karl walked in. They both smiled and said hey. Susan walked up to Zeke and kissed on the forehead. Karl grabbed his shoulder and they both stood by the bed.

"How are you?" Zeke asked Susan. "What's up?"

"What do you mean?" Susan asked.

"Your MS. Has it started up again or what?" Zeke said.

"Rachel, you said you wouldn't right now" Karl said.

"He guessed" Rachel said.

"But no. It's all ok." Susan said. "Don't feel bad in any way, Zeke. We didn't want to tell you because we didn't want you to worry at all. I mean, if it did get bad again then we would tell you straight away of course but with everything that's happened, you've got enough on your mind. Do you see where I'm going?"

"Yeh, I understand. Don't worry" Zeke said.

"Anyway, enough about me. You're the one in bed. Not me. How are you feeling?" Susan asked.

"I'm feeling ok" Zeke said.

"You don't feel any pain or anything?" Karl asked.

"Only when I attempt at sitting up or moving around a lot" Zeke said. "That kinda stuff."

"You're still not well. You need to let yourself heal" Karl said.

"Yeh I know" Zeke said, sounding a little bit gutted.

"Don't worry. You'll get better" Susan said, rubbing his shoulder.

Zeke smiled and nodded. "I know"

"Well, Ringo everything seems to be in order. You'll be able to go home soon" Doctor Ethelstien said.

"How soon?" Ringo said.

"How about today?"

Ringo grinned. "You serious? Absolutely"

Ringo was sitting in bed, Frazer Rosie and Carmella staying with him. They all smiled.

"That's brilliant" Carmella said. "Finally!"

"You've been in here almost a week. I won't be surprised if you can't wait to get out" the Doctor smiled.

"Will he be able to go now?" Frazer asked. The doctor nodded and left them to it.

"Wait a minute, what about clothes?" Ringo realised.

"Don't you worry. Rosie thought ahead and brought some nice clean clothes for you" Frazer said. "They're in this cupboard thing. The doctor kept them in there"

"I'll go get them" Carmella said. "You stay here"

"Oh thanks, Carmella" Frazer said, as she walked by.

"Great, now she's gunna see my underwear" Ringo said, in a joking way.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm gunna have to see a lot more than your boxers when we get home" Frazer said. "You don't expect to be able to do everything on your own right?"

"You know, that's very not reassuring" Ringo said. Frazer laughed.

"Well who would you rather it be? Me or Frazer" Rosie asked.

"Well, you're a lot more trustworthy than Frazer is. Knowing him he'll just keep making everything like it's a joke" Ringo said.

"So it's Rosie's job now? Not mine" Frazer asked, keeping a straight face, making Ringo and Rosie laugh.

"Well, it's a shame there are no men to choose from" Ringo said.

"Hey, I can easily prove that I am if you want" Frazer said.

"No thanks" Ringo said.

"Well, when Carmella gets back then you're going to have to prove to Frazer you're a man. How else do you expect to get dressed?" Rosie said.

"I did not think this through" Ringo said to himself.

"Here they are" Carmella said, appearing at the door with Ringo's clothes and gave them to Frazer. "We'll be outside if you need us"

"See you in a minute" Rosie said and shut the door behind her and Carmella. Frazer turned around, with his cheeky smile he normally has.

"If you say one word" Ringo said.

"What?" Frazer asked.

"You're going to dread the day when I can walk again" Ringo finished, with a slightly embarrassed smile but also with a look of doubt after what he had just said, which Frazer noticed.

"I know exactly how you feel, you know" Frazer said. "You'll get the feeling back. I wasn't expected to get the feeling back in mine and now look at me" he jumped up and down. Ringo laughed. Frazer was trying his best to keep Ringo's spirits up but he knew deep down he was miserable.

There was a knock at the door. Susan, Karl, Rachel and Libby were in with Zeke and all five of them murmured, "Come in"

The door opened and Frazer came in pushing Ringo, Rosie and Carmella behind him. He was in regular clothes and he looked absolutely fine. "Hey" he said.

"Hey." They all said.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeh thanks" Zeke replied. "You?"

"I'm great" Ringo said. "I'm going home today"

"Great!" Susan said.

"Yeh, it was kind of a give away seeing as you're wearing normal clothes" Rachel laughed.

"Do you have any idea when you're coming home?" Rosie asked.

"Possibly tomorrow or the day after" Karl answered.

"Oh that's good. Bet you can't wait to get home" Carmella said.

"Yeh" Zeke smiled. But really he wasn't sure. He couldn't wait but he also could. Of course the last time he went into that place, he was attacked. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to go back there. Getting back to normal routine was going to be odd.

He was much better now. He could sit up and move around a lot easier even though he did twinge a bit and if he moved in certain ways it would hurt from bruising. But he was on the mend at last.

"I just thought I'd let you know and say bye for now" Ringo said.

"I'll see you soon" Zeke said.

Bridget shut the door behind her and walked out onto the street. She was on her way to meet Declan but stopped when she saw Frazer's car pull up. Frazer was on the other side of the road and couldn't see him clearly because his side was next to the pavement. She couldn't see because the car was in the way but she saw the car door was open. She saw Rosie and Carmella get out of the front and back seats clearly but could only just see Frazer open the other side of the back door. Rosie and Carmella joined Frazer on the other side of the car but Bridget couldn't see why. They then shut the door and she saw Ringo emerge from behind the car. Bridget grinned from ear to ear.

"Ringo!"

Ringo looked to where he heard someone call his name. He grinned when he saw Bridget running to him. She got to him and gave him a hug. She had been told by Declan what was wrong with Ringo and didn't think to ask him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm alright. How about you?" Ringo asked her.

"I'm fine" Bridget said. "It's you and Zeke I've been worried about. How is he?"

"He's a lot better. He may be coming out tomorrow" Ringo said.

"That's great" Bridget said. "I was on my way to see Declan. Shall we surprise him?"

"Why not?" Ringo said. Frazer agreed and pushed Ringo across the road to number 22. Once he reached the door, Frazer sneakily ran off to hide. Bridget knocked on the door and then hid around the corner. Within a few seconds Declan opened the door, first of all looking straight ahead and then his eye caught on Ringo.

"Ringo!" Declan said.

"Surprised?" Ringo said, smiling.

"Am I surprised? Nobody told me you were out of hospital" Declan said.

"I've only just got back" Ringo said.

"Well, how-"

"BOO!" Bridget yelled suddenly emerging around the corner. Declan jumped and laughed along with Bridget and Ringo.

"Well, Zeke, looks like you can go home soon" Doctor Phillips said after doing a check up on Zeke. Zeke's face lit up with a huge grin.

"Really? When?" Zeke asked.

"How about later today?" she said. Everybody smiled from happiness around Zeke. It had been three days since Ringo went home and Zeke was told he was doing fine.

"I'll go home and bring in some clothes shall I?" Karl said. Rachel and Susan hugged Zeke. Libby hugged her father.

"I'll go with you shall I?" she said. Karl nodded.

"If you want" Karl said.

"We'll just fetch your clothes and be right back" Libby said. "See you later"

"Bye"

Karl and Libby were back in Ramsay St. they walked in and went straight to Zeke's room. They walked in and found things on the floor from when they'd attacked Zeke. It was quite a mess.

"Do you think we should clear this up while we're here?" Libby asked as she bent down on the floor to pick up his things. "Do Zeke a favour"

"Yeh. You know, I couldn't bear to walk in here when Zeke was missing." Karl said.

"Yeh" Libby said, thinking. "Me neither"

"I never thought I'd be so thankful to see that smile again" Karl said. "I'm just thankful that has a smile on his face right now"

"Well, he's been through a lot. If he doesn't smile when he gets home then we'll just have to wait and see what happens" Libby said.

"What do you mean? He was happy back in the hospital just now" Karl said.

"It's one thing being in hospital after an ordeal like that. You know you're safe" Libby said. "But coming home, it's different. Especially as they broke in and attacked him here. In his own home"

Karl looked at Libby considering her words. "I can see your point. It's just will he ever be Zeke again?"

"What are saying?" Libby asked.

"It's just, the same day that we find him; he already manages to tell someone about it. Zeke wouldn't do that if he was his normal self" Karl said.

"Who did he tell?" Libby asked.

"Rachel" Karl answered.

"Well, what did she say?"

"She said he'd told him everything" Karl said. "She just suddenly broke out in tears when she said it"

"He probably won't tell anyone else though." Libby said.

"Do you think he just needed to tell someone?" Karl said.

"Probably, yes" Libby said. "Just give him time. He'll move on"

"I'm just worried about him" Karl said.

"Me too. He'll be alright, Dad." Libby said.

Karl pulled up outside the house. Libby and Rachel sat in the back with Zeke and Susan sat up front. Everybody had started to get out of the car but Zeke stayed sitting. Libby got out of the car and Rachel followed her and was about to shut the door when she noticed he hadn't even taken off his seatbelt. "Zeke? Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Yeh I'm fine" Zeke said unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the door. Rachel shut the door and walked around the car to join him and they all walked inside. Karl kept a close eye on Zeke without letting anyone know.

It was a week since Zeke was back home. He hadn't been in school at all and hadn't really been out which was understandable. But he hadn't seen any of his friends. When he walked inside for the first time since what had happened, it felt cold. It was weird to go back to normal routine as though nothing had happened. He was slowly getting back to it and started to feel at home again. But he knew all that occurred then will linger at the back of his mind for the rest of his life. Rachel couldn't help noticing that he was reluctant to leave the house and took it upon herself to help him. She fell on the sofa next to him, and smiled.

"Do you want to go out?" she asked.

"No, thanks" Zeke replied.

"Just to the café." Rachel said. "Come on. Everybody's been asking about you. Wondering when they'll be seeing you" Zeke sighed. "I know what you're worried about. I would be too. But this is probably the best way to move on"

"That's just it." Zeke said. "I can't forget about it"

"There's no way you can forget about something like that, but you can find a way to live with it" Rachel said. "Come out and see your friends. They miss you, you know"

Zeke looked at Rachel who gave him a sort of pleading look. He rolled his eyes and sighed. Rachel smiled and stood up. "Come on"

Zeke walked out of the door behind her and looked out. It was a bright sunny day in Ramsay St. Zeke stood outside the door and looked around. The street was mainly empty. Not many people were outside surprisingly. Zeke followed Rachel and walked with her to the café. They walked in and saw Declan and Bridget sitting at the end table. They didn't notice Rachel and Zeke at first but when Rachel walked up to them, Zeke behind her, Declan looked up.

"Zeke" Declan said standing up and giving him a manly hug. Bridget walked around the table and gave him a huge hug.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"I've been alright" Zeke answered.

"Haven't seen you for ages." Bridget said.

"Well, after everything that's happened, you can't blame him" Rachel said.

"Well, it's great to see you" Declan said.

"Even people in school have been asking where you are" Bridget said.

"Really? Everyone knows?" Zeke asked. He wasn't sure if he wanted everyone to know just yet.

"No. They've just been wondering why you haven't been in school for ages" Declan said.

"I said you had glandular fever." Rachel said.

"Thanks" Zeke said.

"Sit down." Declan said. They all did.

"Where's Ringo?" Rachel said.

"I think he's at home" Bridget said.

"Oh right" Rachel said.

"Has he been out much?" Zeke asked.

"Yeh. As much as he can" Declan said. "It's just difficult in his condition"

"Hey, Zeke!" Zeke turned around and saw Harold behind him.

"Hey"

"Good to see you. How have you been?" Harold asked.

"Good thanks. And you?" Zeke said.

"Not too bad." Harold replied. "Anybody for coffee or anything?"

"Uhh, yeh same again please, Harold" Declan said.


	8. Help

It was about 2 months later

It was about 2 months later. Zeke was back to his old self again. He tried to stop this experience changing and after he went back into school, he found it helped. People not knowing about him being kidnapped helped mainly. The teachers knew of course but they didn't mention anything or act very different. They didn't ask him to answer a question or point him out in class but they knew and they gave their sympathy. If everybody knew, they'd stare at him and it would be really awkward and Zeke would have trouble coping with that. With nobody knowing, they all acted normal around Zeke and whenever they spoke to him, he began to get to his normal self. Ringo, Declan, Rachel, Bridget and Taylah were already acting normal around him, hoping it would help him. And it did. He hadn't smiled much though. He only did when people smiled to him as in saying hello. But not a real happy smile. Not a genuine smile. That was what Rachel was really asking for. For him to smile again. She'd missed it more than she thought she did and watched him without his knowledge, waiting for him to smile. His ribs gave him a few twinges now and then and he had to be careful and make sure he wasn't knocked around in the hallway. Everybody thought he was ill which was why he hadn't been in school for a few weeks, but they noticed he was down. When somebody asked what was up, he wouldn't answer. He'd just shake his head. Whenever his friends looked at him, they'd see he was miserable and they wished they could make him happy again, but they didn't know what would.

Ringo's excuse for being in a wheelchair was he fell over and it jerked his spine. Not that he didn't have a lot of questions about it, but he would get an awful lot more if everyone knew the truth. He came in a few days but it was hard. A teacher went to his house when he didn't go in school, which was handy. His friends still got to see him, seeing as they lived on the same street. But he hadn't seen much of Zeke.

The truth is, Zeke couldn't bear to look at Ringo half the time. He felt so guilty about what had happened, he felt like it was his fault. Ringo had lost the use of his legs for Zeke and Zeke felt bad about it.

But Zeke had to put up with it. He sat there, in his class, not listening to his teacher all the time. Taylah sat next to him, not saying much. She held his hand when she knew what he was thinking and she let him know that she was always there for him.

He was walking into class, normally not suspecting anything; But Justin Hunter decided to trip him up. Zeke stumbled but kept his balance. Declan stood behind him and said to Justin,

"Leave him alone"

"Or what?" Justin said.

Declan stood a step towards Justin but Rachel stopped him and moved in front of him. "Declan, don't" she said.

"Just, just leave it" Zeke said.

"Oh, it talks" Justin chuckled.

"Shut up, Justin" Rachel said.

"Never had to say that to your brother have you?" Justin said.

"I mean it" Rachel said.

"See? He can't even speak for himself"

"Justin, get a life" Bridget said, who was stood next to Zeke.

"Look, guys just forget it" Zeke said. "I don't really want to talk to a stupid sleazebag anyway."

Justin stood up in annoyance and took a step towards Zeke. "What did you just call me?"

"You heard" Zeke said, turning away. Justin was annoyed and walked towards Zeke. He lunged at him and pushed him over from his chest. Zeke hit the wall let out a shout and slid down.

"Zeke" Rachel yelled, knowing about his ribs. She crouched down beside him and Declan pushed Justin; Justin landed on the desk.

"I told you to leave him alone!" Declan yelled. Bridget, Taylah and Rachel crouched down near Zeke, to make sure he was ok.

"Zeke, are you ok?" Rachel said.

Zeke nodded, sitting up, painfully. His ribs killed, no thanks to Justin. He took deep breaths, even though it hurt every time he breathed in and out. Everybody could see it hurt, including Justin.

"I didn't hurt him that bad, he's faking it" he said.

"Justin, for once in your life, can't you just leave everyone alone?" Taylah shouted.

"You never know when to stop" Bridget yelled. "Now look what you've done"

"Calm down, people" Justin said. "It wasn't that bad!"

"Don't you realise what you've done?" Declan yelled.

"Guys, guys" Libby said, walking into her classroom, looking pretty annoyed already simply by the racket. "What is all this noise?"

"Lib- uh, Mrs Kennedy" Rachel said. "It's Zeke"

"What is it?" Libby said, walking around her desk looking very worried already.

"It's his ribs" Declan said. "Justin pushed him over."

Libby reached Zeke sitting against the wall and crouched down by him. "Zeke are you alright? Is it serious?"

"No, I'll be alright" Zeke said.

Libby stood back up and glared at Justin. "Outside! Now!"

Justin glared at them all and sloppily walked out. Libby followed him and shut the door.

"What did you think you were doing?" she yelled. Justin just looked down at the floor, guiltily. "Do you realise how seriously hurt he could have been?"

"What is everyone so worried about?" Justin said. "It's not like it was enough to send him to hospital or anything"

"Yes, you could have." Libby said. "His ribs are pretty tender at the moment so don't you dare do anything like that again! Understand?"

"Yes, miss" Justin mumbled.

"I'm sending you to the principle's office" Libby said. "Go, now"

Justin miserably walked away. Libby went back inside a saw everybody standing up, including Zeke. "Are you alright now, Zeke?"

"I'm fine!" he yelled but he pushed passed everyone and stormed out of the classroom.

"Zeke" Rachel called but he continued walking. She sighed and ran on after him. He was walking pretty fast considering that his ribs were cramped. Rachel had caught and started to move in front of him to stop him, but he continued to walk. Rachel kept saying his name but he wasn't listening. Rachel grabbed his arm but he shook her off. Rachel stopped, annoyed.

"Dammit, Zeke! Don't cut me out!" Rachel yelled. Zeke stopped but didn't turn around. "Look, about what just happened-"

"I'm fine, Rach" Zeke said.

"You're clearly not" Rachel said, walking over to him. "What is it?"

"Nothing" Zeke said.

"Yes there is" Rachel said.

"Well, I don't wanna talk about it" Zeke said.

Zeke shoved open the door and walked straight into his bedroom. Rachel had followed him the whole way home but she gave up trying to talk to him when she saw Susan and Karl on the sofa, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Zeke!" Rachel yelled followed by a slam from his bedroom door. She looked at Karl and Susan.

"Rach is everything alright?" Susan asked.

"Why are you home so early?" Karl said.

"It's Zeke. He walked out of the lesson. He's pretty upset" Rachel replied, sitting next to Susan.

"Well, what's the problem?" Susan asked.

"Justin Hunter is the problem" Rachel said. "He pushed Zeke over in class. He hurt his ribs."

"Oh my god, is he alright?" Susan said.

"He's fine. But Libby gave Justin a huge telling off." Rachel said. "She was even outside and we all heard her"

"I'll just go see if he's ok" Karl said getting up.

Zeke sat on the edge of his bed, his elbows resting on his knees and his head lowered as he stared at the floor. He took deeps breaths to calm himself down. If he didn't walk out of that lesson he knew he'd have lashed out at someone. He heard a knock on the door and he looked up at it.

"Zeke, it's Karl. Are you alright? Can I come in?"

"Uh, yeh" Zeke said, sitting up.

Karl opened the door. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeh. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well," Karl said, sitting on Zeke's bed. "You've just been in a fight with Justin Hunter, you've walked out of school completely ignoring Rachel and you've just come in and slammed your bedroom door shut. Doesn't sound like you're alright to me"

"It wasn't exactly a fight." Zeke said, resting his elbows on his knees again. "But it if was I would have flattened him"

Karl sniggered. "Is that what it was? This tiff with Justin?" he asked.

Zeke shook his head. "No, not exactly"

"Then what is it?" Karl asked. "Is it what happened? At the farm?"

"I think so" Zeke said, looking at Karl. "Yeh"

"Would you like to talk about it?" Karl said. "Or are you not up to it?"

Zeke sighed. "It's just I can't get it out of my head. It's always there. I want to forget about it but I can't"

"Zeke, there's no way you can forget about it" Karl said. "You're making it hard for yourself trying to."

"But what easy way is there, Karl?" Zeke said. "I just want to forget this ever happened?"

"There is no easy way, but there are straightforward methods." Karl said.

"Like what?" Zeke asked.

"Uh…how about psychiatry?" Karl asked. "I could get the hospital psychiatrist. He'd be happy to help"

"I don't know..." Zeke said.

"Or there are other ways. I've heard about writing down your worries and what you're feeling and then throwing them away." Karl said.

"Well, what does that do?" Zeke asked.

"I think it just gets it off you're chest" Karl said; Zeke sighed. "You don't have to go through it alone, you know. If there's someone you need to talk to, a friend you need to talk to, Ringo knows what it was like there. He understands exactly how you feel"

"I don't really see Ringo much anymore" Zeke said. "This psychiatrist, is he any good?"

"If he's working in the hospital, he's got to be." Karl said. "Are you thinking of giving it a try?"

"Yeh" Zeke said. "It seems easier to talk to someone you don't really know."

"I know what you mean" Karl said. "You're worried you're friends won't look at you the same way if you talk to them, right?"

"Kind of" Zeke admitted.

"So would you like me to talk to him?" Karl asked.

Zeke exhaled noisily. "Oh, what the hell. Yes. I'll do it"

"Brilliant." Karl said. "I'm due in tonight. I'll talk to him then. I'm proud of you, you know" he said getting up. He smiled at Zeke just before he opened the door.

"Karl" Zeke called. Karl looked up at Zeke. "Thanks"

Karl smiled. Zeke smiled in return and it wasn't a miserable smile. He was happy; happy he was going to get help on how to put up with this. Karl could see that and he grinned at Zeke. He walked out back into the living room, still smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Rachel asked.

"I offered him help and he accepted." Karl said as he walked towards them and sat on the sofa. "But that's not all. Have either of you noticed that Zeke hasn't really smiled or been happy lately?"

"Yeh" Susan and Rachel chorused.

"And I can't really blame him" Rachel said. "He's been through a lot"

"And you are happy about this why?" Susan asked.

"Well, I gave him a couple of options on how to deal with what's happened." Karl said. "He said he'd talk to a psychiatrist I know and just as I was walking out of the room, he smiled."

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"I think he was happy that he was finally going to get over this trauma" Karl said.

"That's fantastic" Susan said. "I'm really pleased."

"We're getting Zeke back again" Karl said.

"Hey, mate" Frazer said, sitting on the sofa next to Ringo. He was next to the sofa in his wheelchair, watching the TV. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Ringo said although he did look very miserable.

"What's up?" Frazer asked.

"Nothing" Ringo replied.

"Alright then," Frazer said and started to watch the TV. Ringo watched but there was something on his mind. He decided after a few minutes he could confide in his older brother.

"Fraze" Ringo said.

"Yep?"

"Do…do you think I might not be able to walk again?" Ringo asked.

"What?" Frazer said, turning looking at Ringo.

"It's just, I'm scared I won't be able to walk again" Ringo said.

"Mate, I know exactly how you feel. I've been in your shoes, remember?" Frazer said. "We didn't think I'd be able to walk again and now look at me."

"But it's different" Ringo said.

"The doctors said it's not likely to be permanent" Frazer said. "Don't worry. You'll get the feeling back again. Besides, we have an appointment next week. See how you're getting on then won't we?"

Ringo smiled. "Thanks Frazer"

"Anytime"

There was a knock on the door. Frazer stood up. "I'll get that" Frazer said. He opened the door to find Declan standing there.

"Hi, Fraze" Declan said. "Is Ringo in?"

"Uhh, no actually" Frazer said. "He's gone for a ballet audition" Declan smiled.

"Ok, first of all Ringo would never do ballet" Declan said.

"How do you know?" Frazer asked. "Nah, he's here. Come in"

Declan walked in and Frazer closed the door behind him. Declan saw Ringo in the living room, laughing. "Ballet?" he said. "Yeh right. Hey"

"Hey. How have you been?" Declan said, sitting on the sofa. Frazer had followed him in and leant against the back on the sofa.

"I've been good thanks. What about you?" Ringo said.

"I'm good alright" Declan said.

"What about everyone else. How's Zeke?" Ringo asked.

"Not good. Justin Hunter was feeling in a bad mood toady and pushed Zeke over"

"What?" Ringo said.

"Is Zeke okay?" Frazer asked.

"I dunno" Declan said. "After Libby came in Zeke walked out. Rachel followed him, haven't seen them since"

"He's still pretty tender, isn't he?" Ringo asked.

"Yeh, Justin did hurt his ribs, but I think he's ok" Declan said.

"If I was there, I'd have kicked Justin right up the arse" Ringo said.

"Now I wish you were there. You'd have been cured" Frazer said.

"I haven't actually seen Zeke in ages" Ringo said.

"He's still pretty affected by all of this" Declan said.

"Yeh, how's he dealing with it?" Frazer asked. "I mean in school. How's he doing?"

"He's really quiet. He hasn't really laughed much" Declan said.

"No surprise" Frazer said. "I suppose anybody who saw him can see how tough it is for him suppose"

"Yeh" Declan said. "What…what was he like? When you actually saw him?"

"When they took me as well?" Ringo asked. Declan nodded. "He was asleep when I first saw him, but I woke him up to make sure he was ok. He said he hurt all over and that we wouldn't get out of there"

"He really said that?" Declan asked.

"Poor guy" Frazer said. "But he'll be alright"

"I know he will be, but he isn't now" Ringo said.

Karl was in the hospital, working. He had some free time and decided to use it to find the hospital psychiatrist.

"Hey Val," Karl said to the receptionist.

"Hey, Karl. Long time no see" Val replied. "Why haven't you been here again?"

"Yeh, well" Karl said. "It's my son, actually"

"What's up?" she asked. Very few people actually knew about what happened as Karl would only let his boss know. He didn't really mind so much now but then it was the heat of the moment. Things had calmed down now.

"He's just going through a rough time" Karl said. "Which actually brings me to ask: where's Phil?"

"Dr Mercer? He's working with a patient at the moment. I'll just page him." Val said. "Why? Is it for your son?"

"Yeh" Karl said.

"He needs psychiatry?" Val asked as she ruffled through some papers and folders.

"Yeh, well, he was kidnapped actually" Karl said. "And he's still pretty troubled by it."

"Oh no, is he ok?" Val asked, stopping her work for a few seconds.

"Well, yes and no." Karl said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. And what about you? Are you ok?" Val said.

"I'm alright." Karl said, smiling.

"And your family?" Val asked.

"We're all ok, now. Thanks for asking" Karl said. John Mercer appeared at the desk near Karl. He was quite young but very intelligent. He had short hair, enough to say he had no hair, but you could tell he was blonde. He leaned on the desk and faced Val.

"You paged me?" he asked.

"Uh, yeh. Karl wants to talk to you" Val said.

"Uh, shall we…?" Karl said, beckoning to another place so he could talk in private.

"Oh, and Karl" Val said, just as they were about to walk away. "If there's anything I can do, just let me know"

"Thanks Val" Karl said. Karl led Phil into his office and they sat down.

"So, what is it?" Phil asked.

"I need a really big favour" Karl said.

"Shoot" Phil said.

"My son recently has been kidnapped and-"

"Whoa! That's pretty big news" Phil said, sitting forward. "Why didn't you tell anyone? Have you called the police?"

"Oh no, he's back home" Karl said.

"Oh right" Phil said sitting back again. "Well, is he ok?"

"That's the thing. He's agreed to psychiatry and I said I'll get him someone." Karl said. "You're the best I know. Do you think you could help him out?"

"Oh…um…can it wait? It's just that, now's not a good time." Phil said.

"Why?" Karl asked.

"Well, I need a place to stay and I need to go looking. I've just been chucked out of my flat" Phil replied.

"Would it help if you stayed with us?" Karl said. "We've got a spare room, for you"

"Are you sure?" Phil said, half smiling.

"Yeh, it would be a lot easier for Zeke, that's my son, if you were there for him to talk to" Karl said.

"You are a life saver" Phil said.

"And so are you" Karl said, smiling. "So you'll help him?"

"Yeh, of course" Phil replied.

"You don't know how grateful I am" Karl said.

"Right back at you" Phil replied.

"So he's staying with us for a while?" Susan said, talking down the phone. Zeke and Rachel were listening in. "Right. For how long? Ok. I'll just ask them" she took her ear away from the phone. "How do you feel about Karl's friend staying around for a while?"

"Umm…it's fine by me" Rachel said. "What about you?"

"Well, who is he?" Zeke asked.

"He is actually a psychiatrist who works with Karl at the hospital." Susan replied. "He needs somewhere to stay and he could help you out. You spoke to Karl about this earlier, right?"

"Yeh I did. It's alright with me if he stays" Zeke said. Susan put the phone by her ear again.

"Karl? They're alright with it" Susan said. "Alright….What about Charlie's? Not tonight. What about next week? … Alright. I'll see you later then. Love you too. Bye"

"What was that all about Charlie's?" Rachel asked.

"Oh" Susan said, as she sat down next to Zeke. "It's just Karl wanted to have a drink in Charlie's tonight and I can't"

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"I've got a lot of work to sort out with Libby" Susan replied. "It's Rosie and Frazer's anniversary next week anyway. We're all going then"

"Oh yeah, they've organised a party" Rachel said. "Wow, Frazer's been the man of the hour quite a lot recently"

"Well, yeh he has" Susan chuckled. "Well, I think Karl's friend is coming tonight so you'll be acquainted with him later"

It was later that evening. Zeke was in his bedroom and Susan and Rachel were sitting on the sofa.

Karl opened the front door followed by Phil carrying a backpack. "Hey" he said. Susan and Rachel both stood up and greeted them. "This is Dr Mercer. This is my daughter Rachel and my wife, Susan."

"Call me Phil" he chuckled, leaning in to shake their hands.

"Where's Zeke?" Karl asked.

"He's in his bedroom" Rachel replied.

"Oh right" Karl said. "Zeke!"

"Listen, I just want to thank you for letting me stay" Phil said.

"No, no it's fine" Susan said. Zeke walked into the room after Karl's call.

"Yeh?" he asked.

"Zeke, this is Phil" Karl said.

"Hi" Phil said, shaking Zeke's hand.

"Hey" Zeke replied.

"Well," Susan said, clapping her hands together. "Let's all get to know each other"

"Ok" Phil said, as they all walked to the sitting area. "Can I start by making you all a cuppa?"

"Oh, that'd be lovely" Susan said, sitting down.

"Does everybody want one?" Phil asked. Everybody said they would. "Any sugars?"

"Two please" Rachel said.

"Uhh yeh two" Zeke said.

"Coming right up" Phil said going into the kitchen.

"Teabags and sugar are in the pots" Susan said. "They've been named. The mugs are in the cupboard"

"Thank you" Phil said.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Rachel asked.

"For a couple of years, isn't it?" Karl asked. "We've had patients we've both worked on."

"Yeh" Phil said. "I remember that one who kept thinking everybody was plotting against her. Simple nutcase, she was"

"Well, she got through in the end" Karl said.

"Yeh, believe it or not" Phil said, pouring sugar into the tea.

"So how old are you, Phil" Rachel said.

"Rachel" Susan said, disapprovingly.

"What?" she asked.

"No it's fine" Phil said, bringing around the tea and sitting down himself. They all took their tea and drank. Zeke was a little wary at first but he figured Phil was a nice guy. But it would take a while before Zeke could learn to trust him entirely. It would take a while for him to trust anyone entirely. "I'm 21, actually"

"Wow, so young and already working in the hospital" Susan said.

"I was nineteen when I started and I'm pretty proud of myself" Phil said.

"You should be" Susan said.

The five of them spoke until it was dark. They laughed and really got to know Phil. They all thought he was a friendly person and a delight and pleasure to have around the house. He brought that joy into the family that they hadn't seen for a long time and he really cheered them up.

"So, I've still got my foot stuck in this thing, right, and the dog won't stop barking at me. All I wanted was my football back-" Phil said but he was cut off but a power cut. Everybody looked up for about a second wondering where the light had gone before they realised there was no power. It was very dark.

"Oh great" Karl said. Everybody could hear and vaguely see his outline as he stood up. He stumbled past everybody and made it to the kitchen. He checked the switch to see if it was just a flip but the power was still switched on. It was obviously a faulty wiring. "Nope. It's an official power cut."

"Do you think the whole street has it?" Rachel said, opening the curtain and peering out of the window. You could see her more clearly from the moonlight.

"Probably" Susan said.

"There aren't any lights on" Rachel said, emerging back from the window. "It better not take forever. My favourite show's on soon"

"I'm sure there are some candles here somewhere" Karl said. "Susan, where are they?"

"They should be in the bottom cupboard" Susan said.

"Ah, found them" Karl said, after rummaging through the cupboard. "Thanks love" Next thing, Karl lit a match and they all saw light. Karl lit a few candles and took them over to the sitting room to place on a table. He tripped up slightly but kept his balance after crying out from shock.

"Watch it!" Susan said.

"That's right." Rachel said. "Give Karl a candle or two, next minute, boom! The whole place in on fire"

"Oh yeh" Karl said laughing. "Pick on me"

"Wait, wait" Zeke said. Those words had made Zeke's heart skip a beat. He had heard that sort of sentence before. "Say that again"

"What? Give Karl a candle?" Rachel said. "Why?"

"Because…" Zeke said but he trailed off. It was to do with what Kevin had told him. He couldn't remember what it was but it was suddenly coming back to him. There were signs telling him. The power cut across the street and Rachel's comment. Zeke had remembered. "Oh my god" Zeke shot up and raced to the door.

"Zeke?" everybody had called. Rachel was the first to follow him out of the door. "What is it?" she asked him.

"They're gunna blow the house" Zeke said.

"What?!" Rachel yelled catching up with him. "What house?"

"Declan's" Zeke said.

"How do you know this?" Rachel shouted.

"I just do" Zeke said. He had reached the house and barged in and shouted: "You've all gotta get out now"

"Zeke?" Rebecca said. "What?"

"You've gotta get out" Zeke said.

"Why?" Declan said, as everybody stood up.

"No time to explain" Zeke said in a hurry. "Just get out now!"

They all rushed out, hearing Zeke's alarm. They all made it out to the street and looked at their house wondering what was going on.

"Zeke, why-" Elle said.

"They were going to blow up the house" Zeke said.

"What?!" Paul said.

"I-I couldn't remember until just now, with the power cut and Rachel tipped me off about it." Zeke explained as his family and Phil appeared by his side. "I so sorry I couldn't remember"

"Wait a minute," Declan said. "So they're gunna blow up the house around about now?"

"Well, they said something about setting it on fire" Zeke said.

"Oh Zeke-" Rebecca said, but the street lights started to turn on and then the rest of the houses. Then a sudden bang. The glass from number 22's kitchen exploded and you could see orange light coming in from the kitchen. "Oh my god, call an ambulance" Rebecca said. Zeke was so thankful he got everyone out in time he sighed with relief.

"Zeke are you alright?" Declan asked.

"Yeh I'm fine" Zeke replied. People who heard the explosion started to walk out of their houses and crowded around the two families.

"Is everybody all right?" Harold asked.

"Yeh we're fine, thanks Harold." Paul said. "Thanks to Zeke here. He knew what was going to happen and got us out"

"Zeke, well done" Harold said.

"Thank" Zeke said. Phil's phone started to ring and he answered it, turning away from everybody and starting his conversation. Harold, Lou and the Parkers had gone out of their house and went to see if they were all right.

Another bang. But it wasn't another explosion. It sounded more like a gunshot. Zeke looked around to see what it was until his eyes stopped at Declan who had sort of frozen, wide-eyed. Zeke gave a look pleading that it wasn't what he thought it was but Declan started to lose his balance. Zeke moved forward and caught him before he hit the ground. "Declan," Zeke said. Everybody looked at the two boy's collapsing to the floor. Zeke carefully rested Declan on the ground. "Declan, can you hear me?" but Declan's eyesight was blurry. He heard people calling him but his hearing was deteriorating. He looked up at Zeke and tried to answer but his world blacked out.


	9. Ill

Oliver was holding Chloe in his arms, smiling as he stared at her, telling her how beautiful she was. Carmella walked in and smiled too.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" Oliver said.

"Of course she is/ She's from my side of the family" Carmella replied.

"Well, if she's got your beauty then she's got my brains" Oliver said.

"Poor girl" Carmella said. "Don't want that on her. No brains"

"Oh ha, ha" Oliver said. His phone bleeped telling him he got a message. It was Rebecca telling him he really needed to get home ASAP. He sighed but she knew she would get mad if he didn't. "Look, I've got to go. Mum wants me home"

"Oh alright," Carmella said. "I thought you were staying for dinner?"

"I'm sorry but I have to go"

Paul gave Rebecca back her phone. He thought it was a bit pathetic sending just a text but Rebecca had little credit on her phone. Besides, somebody needed to inform Oliver and she wasn't preoccupied at the moment. Susan called the ambulance around two minutes ago and Declan had been unconscious.

"Declan!" Rebecca was trying to get Declan to respond but he didn't. There were distant sirens in the background which told them that help was on the way. Zeke sat by Declan looking around for who shot the gun. Who had shot him and why?

Two vehicles appeared as if from nowhere. An ambulance and a police car both arrived at the same time. They helped Declan immediately just as they were wheeling him into the ambulance, Oliver appeared at the scene. "Mum!"

Rebecca turned around and saw Oliver jogging towards her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, asking what was wrong, but he looked to the ambulance and didn't need his mum to tell him. He moved past the group of people and demanded to know what had happened.

"Oliver, he's been shot" Susan said. Oliver looked gob-smacked.

"Those bastards!" Oliver shouted. What else happened?"

"Zeke remembered something they told him. About the power circuits being tampered with. Soon the kitchen was blown up and we were all out in the street and then they shot him. Karl said.

"They blew up the house?" Oliver asked in disbelief.

"Yes but Zeke got the family out" Karl explained.

"Speaking of Zeke, where is he?"

LINE

Zeke sat on the sofa. Phil was with him and he made Zeke another cup of tea to help calm him down. "Wow Zeke" Phil said. "You're turning into quite a hero "

"I just remembered, that's all" Zeke mumbled.

"Did they tell you how they were going to do it?" Phil asked. Zeke nodded. "Do you wanna talk about it? How did it start?""Well…I was at Declan's. Ringo was there too. And that's when I first saw them. They just walked in and started threatening Oliver.

"What did they say?" Phil asked.

"Umm…just if he didn't give them what they wanted then they'd take things further" Zeke said.

"I take it he didn't accept" Phil said. "When did they take you?"

"The next day" Zeke answered.

"How long were you there for?"

"About 3 days" Zeke replied.

"What-"

The door opened and Karl peeped through. "Oh here you are/ Me and Susan were going to go to the hospital. Do you want to come?"

"Umm…not really" Zeke said. "I just need some sleep"

"Ok" Karl said. "Do you think you can go into school tomorrow?"

"Yeh I think so" Zeke said. "It'll take my mind off of this"

"I've actually gotta do my shift in about half an hour." Phil said. "I might as well come with you"

"Ok" Karl said. "Rachel's staying as well. You better get to bed you look really tired. And it's nearly two o'clock in the morning. You've been speaking to Phil for a long while"

"Well, no. I've been sat here on my own" Zeke said.

"Well you better get some sleep" Karl said.

"Yeh" Zeke said drowsily. All of a sudden he did feel extremely sleepy. It seemed everything was fine and under control. He was worried about Declan, of course, but he didn't feel too worried. He seemed confident for some odd reason. He just needed to sleep.

LINE

Zeke had not slept well. He woke up in the middle of the night, almost throwing up all over his bed. He;d thrown up in a bin in his bedroom just in time, luckily. He only had a few seconds to realise he was sick. He obviously wasn't fine at all

Karl and Susan came home early in the morning. Phil was still staying at the hospital as he was still on his shift and he could keep them updated as to how Declan was doing. The both stayed up to send the kids off to school.

Rachel walked into the living room and found Karl and Susan sitting there.drinking a cup of tea each. "Hey is Declan ok?" she asked, sounding as if she'd been wanted to ask all night.

"He's fine" Karl said. "They took the bullet out last night. It wasn't life threatening"

"Oh thank god" Rachel said. "So he's going to be ok?"

"Yes. He'll be able to come out today if he's feeling up to it" Karl said.

"Then why did he black out?" Rachel asked.

"Probably from shock" Karl said. "What about you two. Are you alright?"

"I couldn't sleep but I was ok" Rachel said. "It didn't sound like Zeke was though. I heard him throwing up in the middle of the night"

"Not surprising" Susan said. "He's had it tough"

"Especially now that they're still out there." Rachel said. "He won't feel safe"

"We know that" Karl said.

Zeke walked in through the doorwa. The three of them looked at him from the sofas. "Hey" Susan said. "Heard you had a rough night"

"Umm…" Zeke mumbled. He felt really quite dizzy and sleepy all of a sudden. "Yeh, I did"

"Are you alright now?" Susan asked. Zeke didn't answer but rasied his hand to head forehead. "Zeke?"

"Yeh" Zeke slurred. He tried to take a step forward but lost his balance. He's fainted and feel to the ground after a little stumble.

"Zeke" cried his family and rushed over to see what was wrong.

"Ok" Karl said. "Let's get him on the sofa" 

Karl picked him and set Zeke down on the sofa. They all started calling his name as Karl tapped his cheek to wake him up. He groaned after a short few seconds and woke up. He looked confused. The last thing he knew he was standing in the doorway. "Are you alright?" Karl asked as Zeke sat up.

"Umm…yeh. I'm fine." Zeke said. "What just happened"

"You just passed out" Rachel answered.

"Right." Susan said. "You go back to bed. You're in no fit state to go to school"

"Yeh, ok" Zeke said. Like he would complain.

They all moved aside so he could get through. They watched him as he made his way out of the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know" Karl said. "It could be stress or shock"

"He's going to be alright, isn't he?" Rachel said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Rachel" Karl said.

LINE

Ringo and Frazer were at the hospital. Ringo was going in for a check up.

"Ok Ringo" Dr Ethelstien said. "Just move those toes for me"

Ringo did so, as much as he could. The doctor frowned and said: Do you think you could move your lower leg please?"

LINE

Rachel shut her locker after shoving her stuff into it. She's been miserable all day.

"Hey" Bridget said. Rachel turned around and saw her smiling.

"Hey" Rachel said miserably.

"What's wrong?" Bridget said. "Didn't you hear the good news?"

"About Declan?" Rachel asked.

"No" Bridget said. "About Ringo"

"No, what about him?" Rachel asked.

"He can walked again!" Bridget said, with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh my god!" Rachel said, grinning herself. "That's brilliant!"

"Apparently, there's going to be a party sometime" Bridget said. "Like, that'll happen soon"

"Yeh, in a couple of months" Rachel said casually and then went into laughter.

"Anyway, what were you so miserable about?" Bridget asked.

"Oh just some stuff at home" Rachel answered.

"Zeke? Bridget asked. Rachel nodded. "What's up?"

"Last night he kept throwing up" Rachel said. "And this morning he passed out in the living room. That's why he isn't in today"

LINE

Rachel walked in her home to find Zeke and Phil on the sofa, talking. Zeke looked unhappy. He looked unhappy all the time but more so than usual. "Oh, I'm sorry"

"Now worries. We were just finishing anyway" Phil said, getting up.

"Are you sure?" Rachel said. "I could come back later"

"No, it's ok" Phil said. "I'm going to meet a few mates. I'll catch up with you later"

"Ok" Rachel said and as Phil walked out of the door she sat with her brother. "Are you alright?"

"Yeh thanks" Zeke said. "A lot better than earlier"

"Great" Rachel said. "Oh! Did you hear about Ringo?"

"No. What?" Zeke asked.

"He can walk again" Rachel said. "Bridget told me today"

"Really?" Zeke said the expression changing completely on his face. Rachel nodded, a big smile across her face. Zeke grinned "That's great!" Rachel moved closer to hug Zeke. She didn't let it show but she was laughing with joy, not so much over Ringo, but the look on Zeke face. She hadn't seen that in a long time and she missed it. He was happy at last. Something good had happened for once. 


End file.
